New Beginnings
by MysticalSwords
Summary: What if Satio was born into the world of magic and strange lands in Tarbes(Siesta's Hometown). This is how I see how his life changes if he is born and raised in the world of nobles and commoners. Rated T for future fighting. (I don't feel good with this summary,oh well, hopefully you will enjoy my first fanfiction)
1. Pre-Chapter 1: The Past

**Finally I made my first fanfiction...so hope you like my first try at a fanfiction. BTW Please no mean reviews but feedback on how to improve is ok. Also im using notepad and am sorry for any spelling errors I may have missed and any other grammar errors. **

Pre-Chapter 1: The Past

[5 years ago]

"There perfect together" said Saito's parents."We can agree to that" said  
Siesta's parents as the families watched a baby Saito and Siesta play in the  
yard."Well, we should go now" said Saito's parents as they got up to leave.  
"See you later then" said Siesta's father."You will always be welcome at our  
house" added Siesta's mother. Saito's parents got up and picked up Saito.  
"Time to go bud" said Saito's father. Saito giggled as he was being lifted up  
and then waved his small arms as a good bye to Siesta and her family.

[1 Day Later-Afternoon]

"Well I'm off" said Saito's father."Another monster hunting trip?" sighed Saito's  
mother. "Well, got to earn a living somehow" said Saito's father."Well see ya little  
man" said Saito's father as he patted Saito on his little head as he grabbed his old sword that he called Derflinger.  
"Good luck" added Saito's mother. Saito's mother carried Saito outside to wave her husband goodbye with Saito  
waving his little arms while laughing.

[Later On The Same Day]

"Well he's on another trip" said Saito's mother to Siesta's parents."Goodness that man can  
never stay for more then a few months can he" said Siesta's mother."Well at least hes more active  
then your husband" giggled Saito's mother."Hey!, I work at the farms" shouted Siesta's father from  
outside. "Oh,but we know you take a lot of breaks while your out there" said Siesta's mother as Saito's  
mother laughed."By the way wheres Saito" asked Siesta's mother."I left him in Siesta's room" said  
Saito's mother."Well lets go check on them" said Siesta's mother. Both women looked into Siesta's  
room and watched the children play with blocks."Oh, they look so cute together!" said Siesta's  
mother."I can't argue with that" said Saito's mother as they walked back to the living room.  
"Why don't you stay over and eat dinner with us" said Siesta's mother."Would that be alright dear!"  
shouted Siesta's mother to her husband outside."Sure!, the more the merrier!" her husband shouted back.  
"Well i guess we could stay over for dinner" said Saito's mother.  
-1 Hour Later-  
"Saito don't play with your food" said his mother as she watched him use a piece of bread as a pretend  
sword."O...k!" pronounced Saito as he ginned."My they learn words so fast" said Siesta's mother."Soon he'd  
be of age to help me work on the farm" laughed Siesta's father as he ate a loaf of bread."Oh don't tell him  
that, when he grows up he can be what ever he wants to be, right Saito?" said Saito's mother as he nodded his  
head. After dinner Satio and his mother waved goodbye to Siesta's family as they walked home.

[2 Days Later]

A man on horseback rode into the village and stopped in front of Saito's home. The loud sound of hoofs banging on the  
stone road woke up the nearby house of Siesta's. They got out of bed and walked outside to the horseman to see  
what was happening. The horseman didn't seem to notice them and walked up to Saito's house. He knocked on the door  
and Saito and his mother opened."What is it" asked Saito's mother."I have a message from the Tristain Monster Hunting Guild"  
stated the horseman."What is it" said Saito's mother as Saito looked at the horse with curious eyes."Ahem", started the  
horsemen,"Im here to say that Yuri Hiraga has fallen during Monster Hunt:Giant Dragon, cause of death...,I don't really  
know how to say this, but umm...he was killed by a noble in his group that threw im in front of the dragons fire  
just as it was about to kill that noble, claimed his life was more important then the life of a common swordsman..., im  
really sorry your husband had to die in such a horrible way, but I have heard it was pretty common...in monster hunting  
groups, also all we managed to recover was his sword, im sorry for your lost" said the man as he handed Saito's mother  
her husband's old sword. The man nodded as if he had finished something on his todo list and got on his horse  
and rode away."No..." said Saito's mother as he held her husband's sword and with the start of tears in her eyes."What was that  
about" said Siesta's parents as they walked past Saito who looked in the distance of where the horseman had gone off to.  
Siesta's parents saw the sword in Saito's mothers arms as they saw her husband's name on the handle of the blade."Oh...,im really  
sorry" said Siesta mother as she held 's mother began to sob on the womans's father walked back to his house  
to get ready for a small service.

[Later That Night After The Service]

"Mommy" started Saito."When daddy going to come back" said Saito."Hes on a very long trip and won't com back for a long time"  
said his mother."Ok.." said Saito as he soon fell asleep."See you soon, said Siesta's parents as they left the house. Saito's mother  
set Saito in bed as she hanged the sword on the wall where her husband always put it when he was home."I'll miss you" said Saito's  
mother as she turned around and when to bed.  
-Midnight-  
"BANDITS!" shouted a town guard as he saw them coming from the nearby forest."THERE ARE TO MANY OF THEM!, FALL BACK TO THE EAST FOREST!" shouted  
another guard. The guard lit a signal so that the guy at the town bell would ring it.  
"I see the signal!, ring three times for east!" started the watch as the guys rang the bell 3 times.  
Saito's mother woke up and heard the bell ring three times. She quickly got up and carried Saito as she ran out the door and into the street with  
the other families. Arrows whizzed by the crowd as one finally found its mark and hit one of the people next to her. The man next to her fell down silent in death.  
Saito's mother almost made it to the forest line, but then a arrow flew out of nowhere and hit her on the side. She knew it was bad, but she kept carrying  
Saito to the emergency base in the forest. She finally made it as she fell to the forest floor. She could remember herself being carried into the camp  
with Saito in her arms.  
-Less Then 1 Hour Later-  
She woke up to cold sweat with Siesta's mother sitting next to her. She quickly grabbed the woman's arm telling her what to say when Saito was of age to understand  
what dying meant."Tell him that his father was killed by a selfish noble...and that bandits killed me... because he deserves to know the truth and so that he doesn't  
wonder how we died, also tell him that his mother and father loved him" said Saito's mother with her last words."I promise..." said Siesta's mother as she held  
the arm of her dying friend until the arm finally when limp.

[After The Raid]

"What are we going to do with Saito" asked Siesta's mother to her husband as she carried Saito and Siesta to their ransacked house."We'll take care of him, his parents would done the same to Siesta if we had been the ones to die." said Siesta's father."Ok, hopefully we can handle him" she said as she set down Saito and Siesta on beds.  
"I'll collect his things then" said Siesta's father as he left the house."Poor Kid, losing both his parents on the same day..." thought Siesta's father. He quickly toke some  
of the boys toys and the boy's father's sword Derflinger. He quickly walked back to his house and set up the sword on the wall. He placed the toys in Siesta's room and then Siesta's parents when to bed after that long night.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sign

**Yay!, the second chapter, i will now try to get a chapter in everyday!(At night because of school, maybe around 9pm to 2:40am) Sorry again for all the spelling errors and grammar errors.(Feedback is appreciated) **

Chapter 1: The Sign

[Present Time]

"One...Two...Three!" shouted Saito as he jumped in the air and spun around with  
his father's sword. He landed next to a wooden target with a slash mark right on  
its chest."Better than last time, but i need to be faster if I ever want to stand  
a chance against those damn nobles. Saito had hated nobles ever since he was told  
by Siesta's mom how his father had died."Once more then I'll call it a day" thought  
Saito."One...Two...Three!" shouted Saito again as he did the same thing again."Ok,  
thats good for today" said turned to leave the training ground when he  
suddenly heard someone call his name."SAITO!" shouted the familiar voice of Siesta.  
"What is it!" shouted Saito."Mother said you have to get back to the house for dinner!"  
said Siesta as she finally stopped in front of him."Ok, lets hurry back then"  
said Saito as pulled Siesta home.  
-Dinner Time-  
"Saito what where you doing today" asked Siesta's mother."He was training his moves in  
training grounds" said Siesta."Yeah, i got a lot better with my father's sword today as  
well" said Saito."Well, good for you" said Siesta's father as he stuffed a piece of bread  
into his mouth."So, what are you going to do after dinner" asked Siesta. "I think ill go  
pray to the other god you guys talk about" said Saito."Also can you tell me the  
story about the other God again" asked Saito to Siesta's parents. Siesta's father nodded  
and started the tale."When the world was young, and man was just at the beginning of their  
time,there were three Gods of evil, Suaat, Yuai, and Huio.""Suaat was the god of the underworld  
and its army of the dead, Yuai the youngest was the god of the evil among the living, and  
Huio the oldest god was the god of all that was evil.""They attacked the God Uiosa, and his  
mortal men and women, the forces met in furious battle, Uiosa the God granted special powers  
to certain men and women who he deemed worthy to weld it, he and his mortals pushed back the  
forces of evil, but a curse was set on the God for he had been weakened by the battle, the  
curse caused Uiosa to fall into a deep sleep when the last of the evil gods was sealed away."  
"After that its history" finished Siesta's father."Thanks for telling me again" said Saito.  
"No problem, I love to tell that tale" said Siesta's father."Well off to bed then" said Siesta's  
mother."Ok...night Siesta" said Saito as he walked into his room."Good night" said Siesta.

[1 Day Later]

"Take this!" shouted Saito as he chopped at the wooden dummy with his blade."Ok thats enough for  
today" said Saito as he stopped. He started to walk home when he saw a light in the east fields.  
He ran to the fields to see a pale yellow light in front of him."What is that" whispered Saito.  
~Come closer~  
"What was that?" said Saito.  
~Come closer~  
Saito raised his sword as he got closer to the glowing light.  
~You have been deemed worthy to wield the powers of elements~  
"Who are you" whispered Saito  
~Uiosa~  
Saito stood their quietly for a long time."What do you want with me" whispered Saito.  
~Your father's sword will explain~  
"What?, its just a sword" started Saito, but then the light disappeared in a bright flash.  
"God, am I hearing and seeing things now?" said Saito.  
"Nope" said a voice nearby.  
"Huh?, whos there" said Saito as he looked around seeing no one.  
"I'm right next to you" said the voice.  
"Where?" said Saito.  
"In you hand" said the voice.  
"What the heck" said Saito unable to believe his ears.  
"Howdy partner, im Derflinger" said the sword.  
"Mind if I call you Derf?" said Saito.  
"Sure why not" said Derf.  
"Ok I have some questions like, how the heck are you speaking and what is with all this being  
deemed worthy of the power of the elements" said Saito.  
"Oh, thats easy" started Derf."I can talk because I have been blessed by Uiosa and given the  
ability to speak and all the knowledge that I need to know, and the answer to the second question is  
that you have been given powers of elements by Uiosa, you can use me to channel the magical energy  
given to you and turn it into fire, water, earth, thunder,and wind."Of course you can't use all  
of that at once, so all I have been currently given is a small power of wind and you a small magical  
energy reserve.""That's all I currently know about this" finished Derf.  
"So...how do i use it?" said Saito.  
"Image what you want the wind to do in your head then swing me, also its the same for all the elements."  
said Derf.  
"Ok here i go" started Saito.  
"Wind Slash!" shouted Saito as he swung Derf.  
A blade of wind could be seen cutting threw the air doubling the range of the slash.  
"Cool" said Saito.  
"I know, well you will be able to use more elements and increase there powers by practicing using it"  
said Derf.  
"Ok, well we should head home now" said Saito.  
"Right with ya partner" said Derf as Saito walked home with Derf on his back.

**Current Characters From Anime:**

**Saito Derflinger Siesta**

**Yay, the talking sword is here at last :D and sorry for the short chapter and lack of action, ill try to make the next chapter longer and more action packed.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon**


	3. Chapter 2: Time for School!

**Chapter 2, not much, but i hope to be able to get enough time for the next chapter. As always sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

Chapter 2: Time for School!

"Bye, Siesta, Saito" Siesta's parents shouted as she waved at them from the front steps of Siesta's house."Bye mom" shouted Siesta."See ya!" said Saito as he and Siesta walked  
out of the village to the forest."So, where are we going agian" said Saito as he walked behind Siesta."Were going to head to the Tristain Academy of Magic" said Siesta."Becuase  
you got a job there?" fishished Saito."Yeah, I got a job as a maid there" siad Siesta. "But, i have been wondering why are you coming with me" said Siesta becuase she knew how  
much he hated nobles."Someones going to have you watch you Sies!" laughed Saito."Hey, I can watch myself, and don't call me Sies" said Siesta. "Oh dont be such a poor sport, besides  
im only coming along becuase I want to" said Satio."Fine, just don't call me Sies" said Siesta.  
[Few Hours Of Walking]  
"Hoooooooooooooooooooooowl" sounded a pack wolves.  
"Damn, it" said Saito as he drew his sword Derflinger.  
"Siesta, get behind me" shouted Saito.  
Siesta got behind just as the first two wolves appeared.  
The wolves then charged at Saito considering him the most dangerous.  
"Wind Slash" shouted Saito as a blade of wind chopped the two wolves in half.  
"How did you do that" asked Siesta.  
"Umm..., a blessing and a lot of practice with said blessing" said Saito as the rest of the pack came into view.  
"Three more...,maybe i should try my new move now" thought Saito.  
The wolves charged him but stayed just out of range of the wind slash.  
"Wind Hurricane!" shouted Saito as he swung his sword in a circle around him as a mini hurricane was formed cutting the wolves to shreads.  
Siesta looked at him amased while he collected his spoils of battle.  
"Five wolf pelts, some wolf meat, and somehow 20 gold coins" said Saito as he looked at the haul.  
"Saito, I have a idea" grinned Siesta.  
"Another one of you ever so famous ideas?" questioned Saito.  
"Yup, my idea is why don't you go to Tristain Academy of Magic as a student!" exclaimed Siesta.  
"Huh?, but im not a noble, not that I want to be" said Saito.  
"Just go ask the headmaster, hes very nice im sure he'll let you in, also you can duel the other students to test your powers out" said Siesta.  
"Hmmm, training on real nobles, I like it" said Saito.  
"Well, then what are we waiting for lets go!" shouted Siesta as she pulled him along.  
[Lots of Walking, Wolf Killing, Sword Swinging Later]  
"Were here!" shouted Siesta as she pulled Saito into the walls of the academy.  
"God, i have about 20 wolf pelts on me, a bunch of wolf meat, and about 200 gold coins" said Saito.  
"Oh, quit ya talking and come on" said Siesta.  
[One Walk To The Headmasters Office]  
"Headmaster are you in?" said Siesta as she knocked on the door.  
"Oh, yes come one in whoever you may be" said a voice from behind the door.  
Siesta opened the door and pulled me in and I saw a office with lots of books and a old guy sitting behind a desk and a secretary in another desk next to him, I had thought  
it would be a lot more werid then this normal.  
"Oh Siesta, please sit down, and may I ask who this is" said the Headmaster  
"This is my childhood friend Saito" said Siesta.  
"So Saito, what do you want?" asked the Headmaster.  
"I would like to attend this school as a student!" said Saito as he closed his eyes.  
"Sure, why not, but can you do any magic?" asked the Headmaster as he teleported them to what appeared to be a training field with a couple of dummies around.  
"Yes, I can" said Saito as he pulled out his sword Derf and swung while saying "Wind Slash".  
Again the blade of wind appeared and cut though the dummy like a butter knife to butter.  
"So you are in the dot class then" said the Headmaster  
"Dot Class?" said Saito  
"A person who can use only one of the five elements in the magical pentagon.  
"Oh, ok then, sooo where can I rest then" said Saito.  
"Well I, cant place you into the dorms becuase that would cost to much but you can stay in the servant areas and help around to pay for it and you tutition" said the Headmaster.  
[Teleport To Office]  
"Ok, well that will be all then" said Siesta.  
"Good luck in your classes" said the Headmaster as Saito and Siesta exited.  
"I sense great power in him, I wonder what will happen to him in this school" thought the Headmaster.  
[At the Servent Rooms]  
"Congrats, on your acceptance into the Acadamy" said Siesta.  
"Wonder if I can make any friends since they all consider me a peasent.  
"Sure, you will, just be yourself, now its time for bed, nights" said Siesta as she retired for the day.  
"Yeah, nights" said Saito as he walked to his room.


	4. Chapter 3: Battle of the Day?

Chapter 3: Battle of the Day!

[Mourning]  
"Saito, wake up!" shouted Siesta as she shoke Saito awake."Im up!" shouted Saito as he jumped up from bed."Hurry,up your going to be late for class" said Siesta as she left his room.  
[Changing to school unifrom]  
"Do nobles really do magic in all this get-up" said Saito.  
"Yes,now hurry up and get to class" said Siesta as she pushed him out the door.  
"I feel as if this is going to be a long day" thought Saito.  
[In class]  
"All, right class, im going to be your teacher, my name is Colbert" said the teacher.  
"Also, i would like to introduce a special student this year" said Colbert.  
"Special student?, he can't be talking about me...can he?" thought Saito.  
"Saito!, would you please introduce yourself to the class?" said Colbert.  
"Damn it, it was me" thought Saito as he got up.  
"My name is Saito Hiraga" i will be joining you from now on" said Saito.  
"Saito here is a special student becuase he is the only commoner to be able you use one of the magical elements" said Colbert as Saito sat down.  
This caused many wispers among the class and then one of the students behind him raised her hand.  
"Yes, Kirche?" asked Colbert.  
"Has anything like this ever happened before?" asked Kirche.  
"No, but there is of course a first time for everything, so everyone please treat him like you would treat one of your fellow classmates" said Colbert sternly.  
"Ok" said the whole class.  
"Sure, like they would" thought Saito.  
[After some classes and lunch]  
"Oh, a rest period?,thats nice" thought Saito.  
Saito sat down on a chair just a Siesta appeared in front of him.  
"Oh hey Siesta" said Saito.  
"Hi Saito, hows class?" said Siesta.  
"Its ok, but its just a matter of time before some guy picks a fight with me" said Saito just as he saw a blond guy walking torwards him.  
"Like right now..., you better get out of here Siesta" said Saito as she lightly pushed Siesta out of the way of his table.  
Siesta toke the hint and walked away just as the blond guy arrived at Saito's table.  
"Can I help you with something" said Saito.  
"I want to know how you gained those powers" said the blond guy,  
"Why should I tell you" said Saito.  
"Well your a commoner so you should look up to us nobles" said the blond guy.  
"Well, newflash I really hate people like you so leave me alone" said Saito.  
"My word, don't you talk to me like that!" said the blond guy.  
"Whatever, who are you anyways" said Saito.  
"If you must know my name is Guiche de Grammont" siad the blond guy.  
"Well Guiche let me say one thing...go away" said Saito.  
"Well, then I dont relly like you so I challenge you to a mock duel in one hour in the left field." said Guiche.  
"Why should i even consider coming" said Saito.  
"Are you going to run?" said Guiche.  
"Course not" said Saito.  
"Ok,see ya there" said Guiche.  
"Lefts see if he really has the ablilty to use magic" thought Guiche.  
[1 Hour Later]  
"Saito's here!" shouted a student at the duel.  
"Let him pass" said Guiche.  
"I'm here" said Saito as he walked into the middle of the field with Guiche on the other side.  
[Duel Begins]  
"Ready?, take this!" shouted Guiche as he used magic to lob rocks at Saito.  
"Gonna take more then that to stop me!, Wind Slash!" shouted Saito as he cut though the rocks.  
"Hmm, what about this!" said Guiche as he summomed Valikrye Guardians.  
Saito simply cut them apart agian.  
Guiche continued to lob rocks at him until Saito got close enough to use a new move he had just gotten in his memory,  
"Fire Blast!" shouted Saito as he luached a fire ball at Guiche distracting him.  
Saito quickly toke the chance and put his sword at Guiche's neck.  
"Game Over" he wispered in Guiche ear before he jumped back.  
"Wow, he won!" shouted a student.  
"Impressive" shouted another.  
"Wonder how good he really is" said another one.  
Guiche slowly got back up and walked up to Saito.  
"What now" said Saito.  
"Please don't tell anyoen about this duel" said Guiche.  
"Whatever sure" said Saito.  
"Thank you so much!" said Guiche.  
"Friends?" said Guiche.  
"Friends" said Saito as he shoke hsi hand.  
"Saito!, time for you to get back to your room and help out!" shouted Siesta.  
"Sure coming!" said Saito. "Sorry I have to go but i'll be helpig to pay for here" said Saito.  
[After school and the work]  
"How was school" asked Siesta.  
"I got a friend and that was abotut it.  
[Nighttime]  
"Night Saito" said Siesta  
"NIght Siesta" said Saito.


	5. Chapter 4: Fouquet the Sculptor?

**Finally i finished this chapter... i would like to thank the reviewers for getting me pass the writers block at last...and thank you all my readers. Now i am again really sorry for this really late chapter and for** **all the spelling and grammar errors. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Fouquet the Sculptor!?

"I actually feel refreshed today, and able to take on everything that gets thrown my way" thought Saito as he  
got up that day. He proceeded to change into the school uniform as he made his way to the dining hall for breakfast.  
"Good, mourning" said Siesta as Saito turned around and replied in a "Good, morning". "Good, luck in class said Siesta  
as she walked of to do her job."Well, hopefully nothing will happen today" thought Saito as he ran to the dining hall.  
-After Breakfast-  
"Now students today we will learn to change stones into copper,Louise if you please" said the professor.  
Saito looks around the as the class started to try to convince the teacher otherwise.  
"Teacher, she has a Zero percent chance of doing it" said a student.  
"She'll just make another explosion!" shouted another.  
Louise clearly annoyed with them said "I'll do it" as she stood up and started to the front of the room.  
Saito looked around and everybody was ducking under the tables, so Saito did the same and wondering what  
they meant by zero percent chance magic rate.  
"Good, lets begin" said the professor as she backed away for Louise.

-Insert Spell Chant Here-**(IDK what to write for spell chants)**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOM...

-Headmasters Office-  
"Hmm, wonder what that was" said the Headmaster as he looked as his familiar.  
"Ohhhh, green I see" said the Headmaster as he loked up to the angry face of his Secretary.  
-Back to the classroom-

"My head..." moaned a student as he was crushed by a table.  
Saito got up and looked at all the damage around.  
"Hey Louise, bet even that commoner can do more magic than you!" laughed a red haired girl as she got up.  
"Thats Louise the Zero for you" laughed another student.  
Louise was really mad as she stomped her way out of the classroom with all the students laughing at her except the ones  
being crushed by the debris including the teacher currently being crushed by her desk.  
"There all stupid" thought Louise as she left the room.

-Lunch-

Saito sat down as he enjoyed his meal only to noticed a angry Louise next to him.  
"What" asked Saito as he tired to enjoy his meal.  
"Your, in my seat" said Louise through gritted teeth.  
"Your seat?" said Saito clearly not feeling like moving an inch.  
"Yes, my seat, now move commoner" said Louise.  
"No" said Saito.  
"No?, do you have any idea who your talking to!, you should be happy to even be talking to nobles!" shouted Louise  
attracted more attention to them.  
"Whatever, I don't really care" said Saito as he continued to eat.  
"You dog, you shouldn't even be here!" she shouted trying to cast a fireball but only instead causing another explosion.  
This time Saito felt the full impact as he landed on the floor.  
This caused him to get pushed across the room and into the wall.  
His vision began to go black as he saw Siesta running to him and Derf shouting at him to hold on.  
-In the infirmary-  
Siesta was sitting by her childhood friends bedside as the mages began to heal him.  
"Saito, please wake up" whispered Siesta as Saito was laying in bed long after hte mages had healed him.  
"Si..esta?" whispered Saito as he finally opened his eyes.  
"Saito your awake!" said Siesta as she hugged him...hard.  
"Si..esta!, to tight!" said Saito as he tried to get out of her iron grip.  
"Opps, sorry guess I got carried away" said Siesta as she released him allowing him to breath in much needed  
air. "Its, ok" said Saito as he looked around the room.  
"Where am I" he said.  
"Your in the infirmary, because Louise blasted you across the room.  
Saito was being to like that Louise less and less by the second.  
"Siesta...are you ok?" said Saito as he noticed a tear in her eye.  
"Oh, its nothing, I just got something in my eye" said Siesta as she wiped the tear away.  
"Siesta..., I know thats not it, whats wrong?" said Saito clearly worried about her.  
"Its just, I was so worried about you.." said Siesta.  
"Siesta..." Saito started to say but was cut off as the room started to shake.  
"What the hell is going on!" shouted Saito as he was thrown out of bed.  
Derf was thrown to the wall as the shaking threw him into the wall.  
Derf then woke up.  
"Derf, what the hell is going on" shouted Saito as he held to Siesta for support.  
"High level magic nearby!" shouted Derf as he flew into Saito way.  
Saito quickly caught Derf as he ran out the door.  
"Saito wait!, your still healing!" shouted Siesta as she followed Saito outside.  
"Damn that" said Saito as he rounded the corner to see a golem that was nearly 12 stories tall.  
"Holy..." said Saito as he looked at the size of the monster.  
Siesta caught up to him as she looked up at the golem.  
Saito quickly tried to used his moves to try to stop that thing from destroying the building.  
"Wind Slash" said Saito with that move barley leaving a mark.  
"Wind Hurricane!" shout Saito as he spun around the golems feet.  
Saito stopped on the other side of the golem only to see the damage being healed.  
At that time is when Louise and a couple of other students showed up.  
Louise pointed her wand at the golem trying to cast a spell only to be again rewarded with a explosion.  
The explosion left huge cracks in the wall as the golem now seeing the walls weakness, punched the cracks and broke in.  
A figure was seen running in and taking what looked like a long staff away on the golem.  
Just as the figure was about to order the golem to leave, it accidently slipped out of the figures hand and landed right in Saito arms.  
The figure ordered the golem to crush the boy.  
"Oh, god what do I do with this thing" thought Saito as he looked at the long metal tube.  
Suddenly his hand glowed as new runes showed up on his hand, he then somehow knew how to use this weapon.  
Saito quickly set the thing to fire and pulled the trigger releasing a huge spark** (remember now Saito was born in this world not Japan)**  
which then caused a huge explosion on the golem making it crumble to dust.  
Saito quickly caught the figure and saw her as the secretary for the Headmaster.  
"Saito!" Siesta as she ran to him.  
"Im fine.." started Saito as the adrenaline left him when Siesta made it in front of him.  
He suddenly collapsed in Siestas arms as the Headmaster started to make way for him to get to the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 5: Mission for Henrietta!

**Its time for chapter 5 at long last! Sorry for any errors in spelling or grammer and I am now using Microsoft Word.**

Chapter 5: Mission for Henrietta!

Saito once again woke up in the infirmary, after the run in with the huge golem. He was in worst condition than usual because of him being hurt beforehand.

"God..., my head hurts so much." said Saito as he woke up for the second time.

"Saito!, your awake" shouted Siesta as she hugged him with once again her iron grip.

"Siesta!, to tight!" panicked Saito as the air from his lungs was being forced out.

"Opps, sorry about that Saito, but you have been asleep for four days now I was just happy you woke up.

"Wait!, it's been four days!, what happened to Longueville" shouted Saito as he tried to get up, only to fail and fall back on the bed in pain.

"Saito, you shouldn't try to get up in your condition, and Longueville was arrested and being taken to prison." said Siesta as she fixed Saito's pillows.

"Damn...how long am I going to be like this" asked Saito as he looked at the ceiling.

"Maybe two more days, then you will be back on your feet" said Siesta as she stood up and started to walk to the door.

-2 Days Later-

Saito got out of bed as he made his way to the door. He finally had enough strength to make it to the door on his own. Being locked up in the infirmary for two days really didn't help that fact that he was way behind on his studies.

"Man, got to get back to my room and change" said Saito as he quickly made his way to the staff area.

"Saito!" shouted Siesta when she saw him. She quickly rushed over to help as Saito was now having a little trouble walking.

"Thanks, help me to my room so I can change" said Saito as he and Siesta moved to his room.

"Thanks" said Saito as he walked into his room and closed the door.

-4 Minutes Later-

Saito walked out of his room with his uniform on as he rushed to class. He couldn't be sure what the time was but he knew he was late at least.

"-and that is why-Oh, Saito glad you could join us please take your seat.

Saito quickly sat down and started right away to set up to take notes on the lesson but then noticed that there was no need to because there was nothing on the board at the moment.

"Today we are going to summon your familiars" said Colbert as he gestured the class to follow him outside.

**Now this is where I'm going to make up a lot of the lines for the familiar summoning.**

"Ok, first Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst" said Colbert as he stepped out of the way for the ritual.

"The familiar I need, choose, and will love, come before me!" chanted Kirche as she cast the spell. A green portal appeared, after a while a red salamander came out and looked around. "Oh, he's so cute!" shouted Kirche as she hugged her familiar. "I'll name you Flame" said the female fire mage as she walked back to the outside of the circle the class had made. "Next we have, Guiche" said Colbert.

"The one familiar I am destined to summon, the familiar that will help me in my times of need, the one who I will spend my days with, come before me!" chanted Guiche. Just like last time a green portal appeared and out came what a appeared to be a giant mole. At first everyone was silent but, Guiche suddenly rushed up to his familiar and petted him. "My word, what a find lad he is, I think I'll name him Verdandi." said Guiche as he continued to pet his mole who seemed to be enjoying it a lot. "Ok, now next we have SAITO!" shouted Colbert as everyone was suddenly quiet to watch the commoner attempt a summoning ritual. Saito walked into the circle and started his chant, "The familiar today that I summon before me, I ask for the one that destiny has seen fit to grant me, the one that will help me above all others, the one that will help me to learn and thrive in this ever changing world!, APPEAR BEFORE ME!" chanted Saito as the green portal appeared. Everyone was silent and amazed as the green portal appeared. They suddenly felt the earth shake a little and then a young nature dragon appeared and walked in front of Saito. Everyone was impressed with what the young commoner could summon this beast because most mages couldn't even summon something close to that caliber. Siesta was watching from far away and was really impressed at what Saito could summon. Colbert after getting over his shock at seeing something so powerful, finally said "Tabitha..., your next." Tabitha walked into the circle as Saito petting his new friend and protector walked out of it. " I summon you, my familiar" said Tabitha as the green portal appeared. A green portal appeared and the students felt the ground shake yet again as another nature dragon appeared. This one was light blue instead of bright green like Saito's dragon was. The dragons suddenly noticed each other and walked to each other. Saito and the rest of the class watched the two dragons. They both suddenly flew backwards almost hitting the students around them as they released their elemental powers. Tabitha's dragon blew a huge gust of wind at Saito's dragon but his dragon stomped on the ground and a large wall of earth came up making a wind block as the wind blew around the dragon. Saito and Tabitha were about to try to stop their dragons but Colbert stopped them. "Let them fight, their seeing who is stronger." said the teacher as the dragons continued to fight. After a while the dragons seeing that this was getting nowhere stopped and bowed to each other or at least that was what Saito thought. However, during the dragon's fight the surrounding land had been almost totally destroyed. The only surviving land was the ritual circle.

-In the Office-

The Headmaster looked out the window and noticed a large part of the academy was destroyed. "What in blazes is going on down there" thought the Headmaster as he was once again harassing another secretary and once again being beat down by her. His panicked shouts were not heard though the heavy wooden door.

-Back to the Destroyed Field-

Colbert and some earth students had finished a quick repair job around the area and then got back to summoning their familiars. Finally all the students but one were finished. "Louise, your turn" said Colbert as he backed away slightly. The other students quickly toke cover while Saito's dragon sensing danger put itself in front of him and seemed to be getting ready to use his powers. Louise annoyed walked into the circle and everyone got ready for a explosion. "The familiar that I will need, the one that was chosen for me, I summon you to be here, come before me!" chanted Louise. Instead of the usual green portal, a huge explosion sent a huge shockwave around the whole area. If anything good were coming from this, it is that this explosion was a lot bigger than the last one. There was too much smoke to see if anything was summoned but everybody was coughing or forcing their limbs to move after being dazed by the explosion. Saito got back up and was not surprised to see a wall of earth in front of his dragon handling most of the explosion.

After a short period of time the smoke finally cleared. At first no one saw anything, and started to make jokes."She can't even summon a familiar!" shouted a laughing student as the rest of the class following his lead. Louise was so embarrassed until a finally a green portal opened. It was like static, the green color was bouncing everywhere as if the portal was doing everything it could to keep itself together. Everyone was silent in watching the portal to see what would come out of it. Then finally a paw came into the portal as a young puppy walked out of the portal. The puppy looked so cute that all the girls suddenly felt a urge to pet and hold it. Saito looked at the puppy and it looked back at him. For a second there eyes met and he heard a voice in his head. "Where am I" it asked. Saito looked around for the source of the voice but there was no one near him. "Where am I" it asked again. Saito looked at the dog again and noticed that it must be the dog that was talking to him. After that talking to the dog became easy. "You're on the country Tristan" said Saito in his mind. "Oh, are you my master?" it asked. "No, that pink haired girl is, her name is Louise I think" said Saito remembering how much time he had to be in the infirmary because of her. "She seems kind of mean, and scary" said the voice. "Oh, she is, she sent me to the infirmary for a while" replied Saito. The dog looked at the girl again and ran to Saito hiding behind him. The whole class looked at the dog, it had come though the portal and looked at Saito for a while then turned back to Louise and then just suddenly ran to Saito and hid behind him. The whole class laughed again. "Her familiar doesn't even like her!" laughed a student. "Must know she has no magical potential." said another. Saito looked at the puppy and tried to get it to go back to Louise. "You have to go back to her she's your master" said Saito in his mind to the puppy."No" it replied. "Please?" asked Saito again. "No" the voice said again. "How about this then, when Louise is busy you can stay with me, Siesta, and the rest of the staff." said Saito hoping that this would work. "Only, if you give me food" it said. "Fine, I'll give you food if you go back to Louise and that I let you stay with me when she's busy." said Saito to the dog. The dog looked up at him in almost a silent nod and walked back to Louise letting the other girls hold and pet him on his way there. Saito thanked his god that he was able to get the dog to at least follow Louise around for now. Then a thought popped into his head, if he could talk with the dog, could he talk with the dragon? Saito looked up at his dragon and the dragon looked at him. "What is my name?" it asked. Saito pondered thinking of a name for his dragon. "What about...Eatheno" tried Saito. The dragon nodded and put its head down for a quick rest while the place was being fixed. After the area was fixed the students were given time to bond with their familiars. Saito was sitting under a tree with Siesta talking with his familiar."Can you understand me if I talk out loud?" asked Saito though his mind. The dragon nodded as it once again put its head down to rest after spending so much magical energy."Saito, it's amazing that summoned just a powerful and handsome familiar." said Siesta as she looked at Saito's dragon. "Yeah, but he's more than just that" said Saito."He's a friend and nothing will ever change that" said Saito. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?" asked Siesta. "In fact, yes I have, his name is Eatheno." said Saito looking as his dragon that was now in a light sleep."Saito..." started Siesta. "Hmm, yes?" asked Saito as he turned back to her. "Could you umm, let me...kis-ride your dragon if you can." said Siesta who was having a hard time holding back her feelings for him. She was able to do this because she was afraid of losing his friendship. Saito nodded as he tried to dose off under the tree."Well, bye Saito, I have to get back to work, you should help soon though." said Siesta as she ran off with Saito waving her good bye."I almost asked if I could KISS him" thought Siesta as she tried to get those thoughts out of her head and get back to work. Saito looked as Siesta ran away to work, he had feelings for her that were just dying to come out, but he was afraid of what the answer would be. He dosed off totally unaware that Kirche was watching him from a bush."You just got interesting to me" thought Kirche as she left her hiding spot and when back to her room. When Saito woke up about ten minutes later he saw Guiche walking to him."Hey Guiche, whats up?" said Saito as he woke up from his little nap."Not much, just having fun with my giant pet mole here" replied Guiche as his mole popped up next to him. "Oh ok, so any events coming up?" asked Saito as he looked at his dragon who was slowly waking up."Just the familiar talent show or something" said Guiche looking a Saito's now very awake dragon. "Oh, when is that?" asked Saito. "Two days, oh and also the princess of Tristain is going to be there watching" said Guiche. Saito for a while just stared at him."TWO DAYS" shouted Saito as he got up on his feet. Guiche nodded and got up."Good luck out there, I wish you the best of luck." said Guiche as he walked away. Saito looked at the sky, and said to the dragon "Can you fly?" he asked. The dragon looked at him and spread its wings."What do you think these are for, crashing?" the dragon asked. The dragon lowered its neck so that Saito could get on its back."Careful, and hang on" said the dragon as it lifted itself off the ground and flew into the air. "Wow!" shouted Saito as he was taken to the air. He was laughing to himself, he never had so much fun in his life. He could see so far in all the directions of the academy. "Let's do some tricks" said Saito as his dragon nodded. They did aerial flips, back flips, front flips, and Saito's favorite the long dive. They flew around for the most of the day and the dragon was able to use its powers to make small rings of earth in the air with some loose stones on the school roof.

-After a few hours-

It was nighttime now and Saito landed in front of the staff rooms and got off his dragon. "Good night Eatheon" said Saito as he got when into the staff rooms and helped the others get ready for breakfast the next day.

-The Day of The Familiar Talent Show-

"And next up we have Saito and his Nature Dragon!" said Colbert as Saito walked on stage with his dragon standing next to him. He saw the princess in the front row with her guards and felt the old hate suddenly rise in him, why did those damn nobles get to live this life when his father had to spend almost every day providing for his family. Saito quickly got rid of those thoughts and got on with the show."Today, me and my familiar are going to do aerial tricks. Saito got on his dragon and toke off to the air within easy viewing distance of the crowd.

-After the Show-

Saito was really tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep but fate wasn't done with him because when he turned the corner to his room he ran into Louise and the princess."I only trust you with this, so please hurry" said the princess, then she suddenly noticed Saito. "Oh, Saito can you come with Louise on this important mission." said the princess as Louise began to complain."But princess, he is just a commoner, not even worthy of talking to us" said Louise."He beat a noble in a fair duel, and has a familiar that most mages can't even get." I think he will be a valuable help with your mission." said the princess. Saito was about to say no when his dragon said "Do it, this will help you learn your abilities and weaknesses." Saito thought and about it and said yes. "Good Wards will be here tomorrow to pick you up." said the princess as she left. Saito quickly turned away from Louise and ran the rest of the way to the staff rooms. "Dam, forgot to ask what the mission was, oh well I'll just ask later." thought Saito as he fell asleep on his bed.


	7. Chapter 6:The Mission to Albion

**Hey, Whats up People, since I thought I should be more active on fanfiction, I will now try to update weekly, that is the most I can get right now but during the summer you can expect more, a lot more. Well, I would like to thank everyone for my story finally reaching over 2,000 views at last, I never thought my story would get more then 500 so thank you everyone for the motivation.**

**I own nothing except maybe some OCs if I ever make them. Now that is out of the way enjoy the story and please give any tips or feedback on the story, and sorry for all the spelling errors/grammar errors.  
**

Chapter 6: The Mission to Albion

The sun rose to the sky as Saito woke up from his sleep. "God damn it, its morning?" said Saito as he got out of bed. The just had to accept the mission and had to wake up early he thought as he changed into something better for travel then his school uniform He looked out his window to see his familiar a green colored nature dragon ready for him to go. He quicky got out of his room and ran into Siesta in the hallway. "Oh hey, Saito where are you going" said Siesta when she noticed his attire. "Oh im on a mission for the princess, got to hurry" said Saito as he quicky ran pass Siesta. "See you!" shouted Siesta as Saito ran out the door and just barely remembered to grabbed the packed food bag he had made the night before.. Saito heard Siesta shout bye as he quicky jumped on his nature dragon and told the dragon to get to the front gate of the school. When they arrived they saw a griffion and his rider,which Saito considered to be Wardes, and Lousie next to him. "Im taking it shes riding with you?" said Wardes as Saito came down on his dragon. "No, I was hoping she was going to ride with you" said Saito as he finally landed. "Ok, well we should get going" said Wardes as they lifted off the ground in the direction of the dock. "We should be there by afternoon the next day" said Wardes as they were flying. Saito nodded as the wind blew though his hair. He still never got used to the fun of flying he thought as the ground passed under him at great speeds. While they were flying Saito was unaware of Wardes watching him. He must have great power to be able to summon a nature dragon, I must see how much of a threat he will be to my plan if a threat at all thought Wardes as he continued to watch Saito. "I don't trust this rider" said Saito's nature dragon as she was flying. "What do you mean?" said Saito as he turned to Wardes, who had stopped looking at him for the moment."I just don't feel like he is trustworthy, be careful Saito" said the dragon as they continued to fly. Saito nodded, if he had learned one thing it was to always trust his dragon. He trusted his dragon this much because she had been right about almost everything that was either untrustworthy or bad to him. When she was wrong though it was with good reason. Saito looked at Wardes on last time before turning his attention back to flying.

-5 Hours Later-

When nighttime came Wardes called out to Saito. "We should rest fro the night" shouted Wardes in the air while they were still flying. "Ok!, where should we land!" shouted Saito back as he ushered for his dragon to slow down. "Down there should be safe" shouted Wardes as he pointed to a small clearing in the middle of a forest they were currently passing. Saito nodded as they signaled their mounts to land. After they landed Saito looked around for wood for a campfire. "Hey, have you seen any wood?" asked Saito as he walked around the clearing looking for a instant source of wood except the tree branches that looked like they would only burn for a few seconds. He got no answer, surprised Saito turned around to see a tent already up and two people already inside. "Great, they had a tent the whole time and didn't brother telling me, damn nobles" said Saito as he quickly asked his dragon for some help getting wood. The dragon just stomped on the ground and out popped a prefect amount of firewood. Sometimes having a earth dragon around was more then just useful. Saito quicky made a fire with some flint he had found and soon was cooking his food in the bag he had almost forgotten to take when he ran out of the door back at the academy After that quick meal with him and his dragon, he rolled out his sleeping bag and looked at the stars. "You think there's anything out there" Saito asked his dragon only turning to noticed that his dragon had already fallen asleep. Saito yawned and looked at the tent one more time before finally falling asleep.

-Morning-

Saito opened his eyes to see that the sun had rose barly. Saito quicky packed his stuff, cleaned his campfire, and when to the tent. He walked in the tent to see it packed with stuff that he couldn't even afford. "Nobles, always gettting better things they don't deserve thought Saito as he woke up Wardes. "Hey wake up" said Saito as he shoke Wardes. Wardes was a heavy sleeper thought Saito as he tried to wake him up for the fifth time. Saito annoyed slapped him in the face. Wardes quicky jumped out of bed and fell to the floor next to Saito. "Hurry up, and wake Lousie, were burning daylight said Saito as he walked out of the tent annoyed.

-After Cleaning and Such-

They both toke to the air again as the signs of villages began to pop up agian. "Toke you guys damn forever to get ready, we could have been there by morning if you woke up sooner" said Saito annoyed. "Nobles need there rest, like my fiance here" said Wardes as Louise was sitting behind him. "Fiance huh, I feel bad for ya man, good luck with that" said Saito as he quicky rushed ahead with his dragon before Wardes could make a comeback.

-At The Mountain Dock Thing-(XD)

Flying ships left the mountain as they finally made it to the dock inland town. "It's night, we should rest up for the day and go later" said Saito as he looked at the rising moons. Before Louise could complain, Wardes agreed because he saw it as a great way to slip off before Saito could notice they were missing. "Yes, I agree, but can we duel before we settle down for the night?" said Wardes hoping to see the teens power and if he was a threat to his plans. "Sure, lets move over there" said Saito as they moved to a small area. "Lets begin" said Wardes as he pulled out his sword wand and Saito pulled out Derf. "Bout time, you let me out of there" said Derf as he was lifted from his cover. "Yeah, sorry just haven't had time or enemies to use you" said Saito as the duel started. Wardes was fast, almost to fast for Saito to hit. He barely had time to block as Wardes wind attacks nearly bust his defensive. Saito quickly used hurricane to stop him but it just fueled Wardes power because it was his main element of the pentagon. Saito was blown back against the barrels and he could barly lift his sword. "Poor swordsmanship, and lack of any powerful abilities said Wardes as he left with Louise. "DAMN IT!" shouted Saito as he got back up and put his sword back in its cover. Saito was really mad now at how that damn noble looked down on him as if he was just another waste of time. Saito quickly ran back to his room and locked the door before he did anything he would regret later. Little did he know that Wardes had already left and headed for Albion without him. He is no threat at all to my plans thought Wardes as he and Louise left for Albion.

-Morning-

Saito quickly got up and headed to the other rooms at which the nobles were staying at. He knocked but got no answer. He opened the door and surprised to see it unlocked and looked in. The room was empty. Saito thought about it and realized that they had left without him! He was more then just angry now, he was just steaming mad, first they look down on him and then thye just leave without him! He quickly called his dragon and they quickly set off for Albion.

-Made it to Albion-

They had made it to the church at last, the last place prince Wales was hiding. Saito quickly rushed but only found a wedding with prince Wales being the priest. Saito didn't care if this was important anyway what so ever so he just walked in there and walked right up to Wardes and slapped him hard in the face. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND" shouted Saito as he punched Wardes in the face knocking him down. Saito looked at Louise expecting her to blow up as usual but got no response."Lousie you there?" said Saito as he looked at her. Her eyes looked blank and Saito knew something was amiss. He turned around to tell Wardes but was almost suddenly stabbed by him with his sword. "Hey, what the hell are you trying to kill me?!" shouted Saito as he got out of the way of Wardes sword. "More of a threat then I thought" said Wardes as he stabbed Wales. His guards quickly tired to attack Wardes but they got blasted back and nearly killed as they blacked out. Saito jumped out of the way and pulled out Derf. "Fire Strike " shouted Satio as a ring of fire filled around Derf. The runes on his hand suddenly glowed again as he charged. Now Wards was having trouble stopping the young teens attacks, they were powerful and fast, but Wards had a lot more magic. Wardes shot a huge wind strike at Saito, there was no way he could get out of the way in time. Saito raised Derf to block at least part of the strike but then his sword sucked it all in. Derf glowed as he suddenly looked like a new blade. Derf's blade was now the color of steel and his handle was almost brand new. "Derf what the heck happened to you?" shouted Saito as he called his dragon to get Louise and to wait nearby. "Absorbed enough magic, I think" said Derf as they continued to fight. Saito had finally managed to get pass Wardes's guard and hit him but then Wardes got away on his griffon. Saito left the destoried building as Wales guards carried Wales body away to be buried. They took off and after a long flight made it to the Tristan castle. After the new and Louise explaining everything to the princess, Saito returned home first. He returned to the academy and wanted nothing more then to sleep in his own bed again, but what he found odd was when he went into the servent area he found no trace of Siesta, not even a little bit. Saito said that he would look for her later and fell asleep in his room.

-The Next Day-

Saito woke up again and quickly changed into his school uniform He walked out of his room and looked in the kitchen. The was surprised not seeing Siesta in there too. He knew something was wrong when she didn't come. She was always a hard worker and would never slack off, or at least he hoped. He walked up to the cook, a huge size of a man, and asked him where Siesta was. "Oh her, she was taken by a noble and told to work over there instead" said the man who looked away the whole time. Saito quickly rushed over to the headmaster's office. The headmaster looked up from his desk as Saito rushed in. "You wondering where Siesta is?" he asked clearly knowing why the young teen had rushed in without warning. "Yeah, you know where she is?" said Saito as he stopped to catch his breath. "As a matter of fact I do" said the Headmaster as he told the location of Siesta. As Saito ran out the door, the headmaster wondered if his plan would backfire. His plan was to see how powerful Saito was and let Siesta get transferred to see if he had the power to get her back.

-With Saito-

Saito quickly ran down the stairs and to the front gate. He called his nature dragon and told her to fly to Siesta's location which he explained in great detail.**(XD idk where it is because it has been a long time since I saw the anime)**The team quickly took off and flew.

-After about a hour-

Saito landed in front of the gates of the walls and pushed down the gate with his sword and dragons help. The guards rushed to stop him but were quickly knocked out by his dragon's earth powers. Saito then pushed though the yard and broke down the main door way and meet with the noble himself. "Who do you think you are commoner, Begone!" shouted the noble, but Saito wasn't listening anymore and quickly attempted to knock out the noble. The noble was a water type by the looks because it was all he seemed to use. Such weak attacks thought Saito as he used Wind Slash to cut around the water. Is he even trying to take me on?! Saito getting tired of this quickly thought up a new spell that could help him. "WIND AURA" shouted Saito as wind covered his body. Saito moved about five times faster then normal and was able to quickly knock out the noble. "Thats what you get for looking down on me" said Saito as he quickly got Siesta. Siesta was really happy when Saito had opened the door to the servant area of the house. She hugged him with her once again iron grip. "AHH, still to tight!" struggled Saito as he tried but failed to get of one of her death hugs. After that they quickly returned to the academy Siesta was amazed when she looked down on the world from the back of a dragon.

-Back at the Academy-

"Thanks for getting me" said Siesta as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to restart the duties as a maid. Saito just stood staring into space and rubbing the spot Siesta had kissed him. I may never wash this spot again thought Saito as he walked off to class, and was nearly told to get out for being so late."Sorry!, I had umm, "problems" on the way here." said Saito as he tried to get the proffesor to stop yelling at him about being on time. Saito thought this was going to be the worse of his troubles, little did he know that his problems were just beginning once again, just a lot worst then before.


	8. Chapter 7: Tristain Monster Hunt Guild

**Yes, a quick post at last, I feel good about something but I'm not sure what it is. Oh yeah, Shoutout to shadowspark101 for helping me get back on track with this. P.S check out his stories.**

**Thank you all for staying with me and this story, please enjoy and sorry for any errors I may have missed.**

Chapter 7: Tristain Monster Hunting Guild

After that adventure yesterday, Saito wanted nothing more then to finally go to sleep. That night when Saito got to his room, he found a note on his desk near his books. He picked it up and read it. It said "This is the headmaster, you have to get out of this school, the students are getting stiffer, and that noble you beat the other day is going to hunt you down, I am very sorry to say this but you must leave, or else there maybe people hurt in a crossfire if you fight them, Signed The Headmaster." Saito put down the note. He felt two things one thing was pride of having it known that he himself had beaten a noble so bad that now they viewed him as a threat, the other feeling was despair, he couldn't risk Siesta or anyone getting hurt, and he couldn't return to his home town of they hunt him down there and hurt his family or his fellow villagers. Saito packed up his stuff and when to tell Siesta. Saito walked into the kitchen and found the staff working. "What can we do for you our fist" asked the cook, Fist was the term the staff had given him after his duel with the blond earth mage." I'm leaving" said Saito simply as the staff asked him why. "Letter, the noble I beat is hunting me down and I can't afford for any of you to get hurt because of me" said Saito as he started to leave."Wait, Saito I have a idea" said Siesta as everyone turned to her including Saito. "You could stay with my uncle in the capital, its safe there and any nobles who would hunt you wouldn't dare fight in the capital" said Siesta. Saito saw the logic in this and allowed Siesta to accompany him to show him the way. The staff waved the two off at the front gate as they got on Saito's dragon. "Ok Lets fly!" shouted Saito as he,Siesta, and the dragon toke off into the air heading for the Tristain capital.

-Few Hours Later-

They finally landed in front of the Tristan capital and Saito and Siesta got off his dragon. "This way" said Siesta as he led him down roads and streets with his dragon following behind him. They finally stopped in front of an inn, or at least that ones Saito thought with the sign saying "Charming Fairies Inn". They walked into the inn and a man that looked strangely feminine stopped Saito." Hello, you must be that boy Siesta sent me a letter about" said the man. "WAIT, You're here uncle!?" shouted Saito as he looked at Siesta and man barely seeing any resemblance. "Yup, this is Scarron my uncle." Said Siesta as Saito looked with pure shock at how different her uncle looked from here. "Oh, you must be Saito, my uncle told me you were coming" said a voice. Saito turned and saw a young teenage girl. "My name is Jessica, nice to meet you" said the girl. "Well, these are my cousins, hope you have a great time here" said Siesta as she quickly left the building. "Well my name is Saito, I heard you can help me with my problem?" said Saito. Jessica nodded and told him that he would be working as a dish washer and that would pay for food and his room, and a little extra for him to spend around town. Saito nodded and got to work quickly. With his new free time while he wasn't working he would out the back and train on with his skills. One day while Saito was training a huge wild beast had found its way to his training grounds. "Woah, Derf why is that bear like five times the normal size?" asked Saito as the bear growled at him. "Must have been eating on some magical plants" said Derf as the bear charged at Saito. Saito jumped out of the way and slashed the side of the bear. "Its fur is really tough" said Saito as Derf barely sliced thought the tough hide. "Use some ablities" said Derf. "Right, WIND SLASH" shouted Saito as he sliced though the bear like butter. "Oh, im going to be sick" said Saito he saw the insides spill out. "Why the hell did I cut it open?" Saito asked himself as he threw up in a nearby bush. "What's all this noise" said Jessica as she rushed out from the inn. "Bear...,cut it open" said Saito as he tried not to throw up again. "Let, me clean that up then" said Jessica as she called for help. Saito thanked her adn walked into the inn. "Seriously, why the hell did I cut it open" said Saito as he walked in. When he walked in he saw a noble and his guards harrasing the staff, which annoyed him even worse because he was the one that usually broke these things up. "Alright, get out you people we don't need trouble here" said Saito as the staff were finally able ot move away from the table. "Who do you think you are, forcing us out of this place" said the noble as Saito stalked closer. "On of the people who work here, now get out before I force you out" said Saito as he put his hand on his sword. "What ever, guards take him away" said the nobles as the guards started to pull out their wands. "I warned you" said Saito as he drew Derf with lighting speed, slicing about half of the wands in half. Saito quickly used Wind Aura to give him a boost around the place and started Slicing their wands before they could even mutter a spell. After that the noble and his guards ran away from the inn. "God, they those damn nobles never learn do they" said Saito as he was thanked by the staff. "Who the hell do these nobles think they are to force us to do what they want us to do" said Saito as he thought out loud. He turned around and when up the stairs to his room and fell asleep. This pattern continued for a while, with Saito waking up, training, then cleaning dishes or stopping another noble, then sleeping agian. Saito had built up some money from his days here and got a day off from Scarron. "Thanks for the day off" said Saito as he walked out the door. His dragon followed him around town, while he was looking at the stalls and food for sale his head was hit by a sign. "Ow, what the hell" said Saito as he got back up and looked at the sign. "The Tristain Monster Hunting Guild: Hiring Recruits" "Hmmm, a hunting guild, wait isn't this the same guild my father was in?" said Saito as he got up. "Well, can't hurt to join to make a little extra money" said Saito as he walked into the building.

-The Recruitment Room-

"Soo, you want to join the guild" asked a huge man who must be at least 6"5'. "Yes, sir I would like to join the guild" said Saito. "Ok, I just need your name, and your weapon of choice then your good to try out" said the man. "My name is Saito Hiraga, and my weapon of choice is a sword" said Saito as the man looked suprised. "Hiraga?, you mean your the son of Yuri Hiraga?!" shouted man standing up so fast that he nearly knocked over the table. "Umm, yes?" said Saito not understanding what was going on. "My god, I always knew he had a son, my name is Jason, a friend of his" said the man as he sat back down. "You knew my father?" asked Saito now suprised. "Yup sure did, we called him "Fast Blade" for his ablility to draw at a super fast speed, man it was amazing to see how many enemies he could take out with that draw, well any way you want to join?" said Jason. "Yea, so do I go to tryouts now?" said Saito. "Yes, just go down that way and open the last door to your left" said Jason. Saito got up and quickly rushed down the hall and opened the door. "New recruit I see, go down there with the rest of the students" said the trainer as Saito when down to the arena like area. "Right, now its time to start the selection trials, you will recieve points for every hit, but should a knock out happen the winner will be declared" said the trainer. "First match, we have Ivy Stones and Mari Joses" shouted the trainer as a average girl with a two-handed axe and a boy with a sword and shield walked down to the arena. They quickly started the match. It was clear the girl was winning from the way the boy had to keep blocking and could barely raise his sword to attack. She won when he put his shield up to late and got hit on the head knocking him out. "Winner!, Ivy Stones!" shouted the trainer as the girl walked out with another trainer draging out the boy."Second Match!, we have Saito Hiraga and Kidos Vyeon" said the trainer as Saito and another guy walked down into the arena. Saito raised his sword as he readied his stance. His oppenet was a dual dagger user so that must mean he had speed, and was going to be hard to beat if he let him keep moving. "Begin!" shouted the Trainer as the boy rusehd at Saito. "WIND AURA" shouted Saito as he sped around the arena, slashing the boy when his guard was open in area. He quickly hit him on the head with his sword and the boy was knocked out. "Winner, Saito Hiraga!" said the trainer as he was suprised the boy could use some form of magic. "Nice match" said a girl as Saito walked out to wait for the results. He turned to see it was Ivy the girl with the two-handed axe. "Thanks, and not a bad match yourself" said Saito as he sat down to wait.

-Time Skip-

"Its time to tell the results, competitors come to the arena now!" shouted a Trainer as the people walked in the room. "All those selected, will be put under the command of Jason Schil" said the trainer. "First Recruit we have...SAITO HIRAGA, Second we have IVY STONES!, and third and finally we have Gani Mago, the rest of you good luck next time" said the trainer. Everyone but the three recruits left the arena. "Hey, Saito nice match, now everyone we will get out first hunt tommarow, get some sleep and we move out tommarow mourning!" shouted Jason, who was the same guy at the recruitment desk. "YES SIR" the three shouted as Jason left for them to talk or leave. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Saito a sword/magic user" "I'm Ivy, a two handed axe user" "Im Gani, a musket/rapier user." "Nice, to meet you all hopefully we make a great team" said Saito as the three when their seperate ways. Saito left the the building to see that it was now night. He quickly rushed back to the inn to tell them what happened. "Hey, Saito where were you" said Jessica as he walked in the door. "I got in the monster hunting guild, so I have to be going a lot" said Saito as he set his stuff down. "Well, good for you, hopefully those nobles don't give us trouble" said Jessica as Saito walked up to his room and fell asleep.

-The Next Day-

Saito woke up with someone shaking him. "Saito, get up you might be late!" shouted a voice. Saito slowly opened his eyes and saw Siesta next to him. "Oh, is tha-Siesta!? What are you doing here?" said Saito as he quickly got up. "To see you, what else?" said Siesta as she sat down on his desk. "Well, nice to see you here, I have to go on a hunt though soo..." said Saito. "I know, why do you think I woke you up?" said Siesta as she went down the stairs. Saito rushed down stairs grabbed a quick bite to eat and rushed out the door and right into Jason who was at the inn door. "Woah, Saito I never expected to see you in a place like this said Jason with Ivy and Gani behind him. "I worked here, now why are you guys here" "Well, we just stopped here to buy some food for the road, and you should get some gear on you that shirt isn't going to protect you for long looking at his traveling shirt. "I'll show him where it is" said Ivy as she led him and Gani to the nearby blacksmith. Inside a man asked them what they wanted. "I'll like some more musket ammo" said Gani. "I'll like some light armor that can give me so decent protection" said Saito as he eyed around for something good. "It jsut so happens, we have some chain armor for sale today, try it out." Said the man as he handed Saito a chain mail. Saito put it on and thought it was great. "I'll take it, how much?" said Saito as Gani handed the man a small bag of gold. "This should cover it" as the man put the bag of gold away"Come back soon ya hear?" said the man as Saito and the rest left. "Nice chain mail" said Jason as he handed each of them a bag of food. "Well, were going to woah!" shouted Jason as a dragon landed in front of him. "Saito, where were you" said the dragon as Saito looked at her. "Sorry, bout that captian but she's my dragon. Jason and the rest could just nod as Saito and the dragon followed them. "Where to cap?" said Ivy as she walked in front of the dragon. "Since where a new squad were going to hunt this beast that has been terrorizing the nearby town of Tarbes. "Ok, then were off!" shouted Gani as the party left for Saito's hometown to hunt the beast.


	9. Chapter 8:Guild Time

Chapter 8: Guild Time

"My feet are killing me" said Gani as they walked down a long road to Trabes. "Stop ya yapping and get a move on" said Jason as he sighed. "I can't wait to get back, and see how much my home has changed" said Saito as he walked behind Jason. "You live in Tarbes?" asked Ivy as Saito nodded. "Yeah, grew up there for most of my life" said Saito as they continued down the road. "Ok!, rest stop!" shouted Jason when they had traveled over half the way to Tarbes. "Finally, my feet can relax" said Gani as he sat down on the ground next to a tree. "Oh, quit complaining we been walking for only a few hours." Said Ivy as she and Saito sat next to him. "If you call like ten hours short" said Gani. "Anyways, it's almost time to set up camp for the night" said Saito as he started to get up with his dragon. "Oh, I forgot to ask, but how did you get a dragon?" said Gani. "Oh, I summoned him to be my familiar" said Saito as he walked away with his dragon. "I'll never understand that kid" said Gani as he started to dose off. "Well, you might if you tried to talk to him more often" said Ivy as she walked away to ready her tent.

-The Next Day-

"Almost there people, look lively" said Jason as they finally reached Tarbes. Saito looked around to see it the same as always. "Well, you can visit your people later Saito, we gotta hunt us a beast first" said Jason as he walked though the town. "Saito is that you?" said a voice. Saito turned around to see Siesta's mom. "Hey, long time no see" said Saito as he waved. "My what are you doing back here?" said Siesta's mom as he explained that he was on a job. "Well, better not let you waste time then" said Siesta's mom as she walked back to her house. They made their way to the other side of town and walked down a hill. "Alright, there should be a cave nearby, so if you find anything shout" said Jason as he made his way into the woods. "I'll go to the right side of the forest then" said Gani as he pulled out his musket and walked. "I'll go the left then" said Ivy as she left Saito wondering what to do. "What do I do?, I mean all the paths have been taken" said Saito as he sat down on a rock. He waited for a while before he heard a shout in Ivy's direction. He quickly ran to her, and when he arrived he saw a huge cave with Ivy, Jason, and Gani waiting for him in front of it. "Toke ya long enough" said Jason as he pulled out a sword and shield. "Lets move in, Gani get your musket ready" said Jason as he lead them into the dark cave. "We could use a torch" said Gani as he tried to aim in pure darkness. "Don't worry I got one" said Saito as he pulled out Derf and used him to create a flame. "That should light up the way for now" said Saito as they pressed deeper into the cold damp cave. They finally arrived into a massive middle room. The water was really bright here, and the walls were covered in markings and in the middle of the room was a really huge and pissed of Lizard. "Holy cow, it's like 20 sizes bigger than a bear" shouted Gani as he aimed his musket for the things eyes. "Alright, we have to take this thing down" said Jason as he charged with his shield raised high, while Saito and Ivy charged the to the side of him. Gani fired off the first shot as it when cleanly though the things right eye. "Got one!" shouted Gani as he readied another shot. Jason charged the beast and stabbed it causing it to knock him away, more out of annoyance rather than pain. "Wind Arua!" shouted Saito as he tried to break the hard scales. "What the hell is thing made of?!" shouted Ivy as she tried to hack off its armor, but was knocked back by its tail. "Tough nut, this one" said Jason as he blocked a tail swipe at him. "Earth spikes!" shouted Saito as he forced his sword down the floor and caused tons of rocks to appear and stab the monster. Still it seemed more mad then hurt by his attack. "Damn, it's going to take a lot more to take this thing down." said Jason as a huge tail swipe knocked him to the cave wall. "Jason!" shouted Saito as he rushed over to where Jason was trying to sit up. "Dam, that hurt" said Jason as he sturggled to get back up. "Jason!, your leg is twisted bad man, better get you out" said Gani as he quickly shot he beast's other eye and started to carry Jason away from the now blinded beast. "Ok, Saito, Ivy I leave the rest to you" said Gani as he dragged Jason out of the cave and back to town. "Whats the plan" said Ivy as the beast tried to find them inside the cave. "Don't know, want to charge it?, I mean it seems weakened" said Saito as he looked at the very wounded beast. "Right, on three, one, two-" "THREE!" shouted Saito as he charged ahead of Ivy with lighting speed. Things rather escalated quickly after that. The beast was soon killed as loot flew out of it. "I swear, I don't want to know where this stuff is coming from" said Ivy as she picked up a blood covered bag of gold. "You think?" said Saito as he put the jewels into his pocket. "Well lets go back" said Ivy as she refitted her armor. On the way back we meet Gani still walking on the road. "Hey, so how it go?" said Gani as we walked next to him. "Killed it and got some loot, how Jason doing?" asked Ivy as he she looked at Jason's twisted leg. "Hes fine, wish I could say the same for his leg though, things twisted more than a branch in a hail strom" said Gani as they finally made it to Tarbes. The villagers help us as Jason was brought to the town doctor and Gani when to find a blacksmith leaving Saito and Ivy behind. "So what now?" asks Ivy as we sit down on a bench. "Not sure, I suppose we can visit my family" said Saito as he looks at Siesta's house. "Oh, your parents sure?" said Ivy as she and Saito got up. "Their not my parents though" said Saito as Ivy looked at him and motioned him to go on. "My parents died, when I was still a little kid, Dad died in a guild mission due to a damn noble throwing him in front of a stream of fire, mom died due to a bandit attack" finished Saito as he continued on to Siesta's house. Ivy quickly followed him. Saito knocked on the door and waited. Finally Siesta's mother opened the door. "Saito!, its been so long come in, and bring your girlfriend too" said Siesta's mom as Saito and Lvy quickly told her that they were just friends. "Oh ,thats a darn shame, well welcome, how is Siesta doing?" asked her as Saito explained she was doing fine since he last saw her. "Well, why don't you stay here for dinner then" said Siesta's mother as the two nodded and when out to look for Gani and Jason. Gani was at the doctors house as he waited for Jason to be healed. "Hey Gani!" shouted Ivy as she walked up to him with Saito trailing behind her. "So hows Jason" asked Saito. "The doc says he should be fine, just a little magic and he should be as good as new" said Gani as Jason suddenly walked out. "Man, sorry bout leaving you two in there, so should we head back now?" asked Jason. "My family invited us for dinner, so I thought we should come" said Saito as Jason nodded. "Right then, off to Saitos then" said Jason as they watched him leave. "You think he knows wheres he going?" Gani asked as both Saito and Ivy shoke their heads.

-Dinner At Saitos-

"Jason why the hell did you go on ahead if you didnt know where his house was?"asked the three as they finally reached Saito's house. "Well be better not keep then waiting!" shouted Jason as he knocked on the door avoiding their question. Before any of them could reply the door opened and Siesta's parents invited them inside their house.

-After Dinner and the Next day-

"Well were off!" shouted Jason as the group was barly awake. "Stop shouting will you?" asked Gani as he tried to follow Jason with Saito and Ivy trailing next to him. "Sure, well lets hurry then" said Jason normally. The group started their long walk back to the capital. Little did they know what was instore for them when they got back.

**Ok, I got an idea but im not sure if you would like it so im going to post this to see if it will work with you guys, the idea is that Saito leads a revolt agianst the nobles with the help of some of the mages that are his friends...maybe...doubt it, anyway, review or message me if you want me to do that idea, if no one answers I will be doing that idea anyway since I love it but if the you don't like it then message me or review. Thank you and see you at the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Embers of Revolt

**Sorry for a the long time of not posting...I decided to try to be a lot and I mean a lot more detailed after this battle...hopefully this will work out in my favor...well see ya soon :D btw has anyone seen a Halo X FOZ fanfiction? Just askin.**

Chapter 9: The Embers of Revolt

Saito, Ivy, Gani, and Jason walked back into the gates to the capital of Tristan, and then made their way to the Charming Fairies Inn. When they finally came to the front door and walked inside it was a standoff with the staff and nobles with a Jessica, Scarron, Siesta, and the rest of the staff on one side trying to keep the peace and a noble with his guards on the other side. "Ok, what's going on here" shouted Jason as he walked in front of Saito, Gani, and Ivy with their weapons begin taken out. "Keep out of thi-" started the noble when Saito suddenly uppercutted the man. "Woah, Saito what are you doing?" started Gani as he readied his musket and set up a barricade by kicking down a table. "I usually handle these types" said Saito as he walked in front of the staff. "Now get out" Saito said as he pointed Derf at them. "You think you can threaten me!?" shouted the noble as he drew his wand, and his guards did the same. "I warned you" said Saito as he, Ivy, Gani, and Jason attacked. "Capture them for treason!" shouted the man as his guards attacked and the battle descended to chaos. Saito jumped out of the way of a table flying at him and nearly stabbed a guard to death. "Saito!, try not to kill them!" shouted Gani as he shot a bullet at the sea of magic, and impressively hitting a wand and breaking it in half. "Nice shot!" shouted Ivy as she slammed the flat side of her axe on a guards head. Jason slammed his sword handle on the noble's head and the noble dropped to the floor knocked out. Ivy jumped high into the air and nearly sliced a guard's arm off with a slice of her axe. The guards were soon beaten and they all ran away, leaving behind a knocked out noble, and a very messed up inn. "Saito!" Siesta shouted as she tackle hugged him knocking him and her to the floor in a hug. Gani popped up from behind a table and put the musket on his back. "Woah that was rough" said Gani as he dusted himself off and walked to the group. "Siesta, come on get off of me" said Saito as he tried to get Siesta off of him but failed to do so. "What happened here?" asked Jason as he talked with Jessica and Scarron. "Just started as a normal day, everything was going fine but, that noble must have somehow gotten mad at one of us" said Scarron as Jessica helped pull Siesta away from Saito who was being crushed under her hug. Ivy finally spoke up and said "They will come back, but this time it's to arrest us for treason" making the others nod as they agreed with the statement. "So what can we do" asked Saito as he finally got out of Siesta's hug with Jessica's help. "Don't know, but what I do know is that we can't stay here anymore" said Gani as he peeked out the window to see some more guards coming. "I'm starting to hate these damn nobles more and more" muttered Gani as he aimed his musket out of a broken part of the window. "Their coming guys you better get out, I'll distract them" said Gani as Saito herded the staff out of the building while Ivy and Jason led them to the city gates. Gani toke a deep breath and fired the first shot, the bullet flew through the air and sailed right though a guards head. "One down..." muttered Gani as he reloaded a second shot without even looking away from the sights. Saito quickly threw the knocked out noble into the street and barricaded the door the best he could. BAM! Gani fired a second shot which made another head shot. "Ok, Saito I'll meet you at the gate, you go on ahead" said Gani as he fired off a third shot, the guards were getting very close now. "No, we fight together" said Saito as he readied Derf. Gani nodded as he fired off a forth shot getting four headshots in a row and running behind the counter as the guards finally started tearing down the front door with their magic. As soon as the main door was broken down, Saito rushed at the guards cutting about 1/5th of the force in one magical slice. The guards panicked as their numbers were reduced madly. They had ignored the gunshots but this was just a massacre. None survived. Saito wiped off his blade as Gani put some unbroken plates and such into his bag. "Help me, we got to get some of this stuff back" said Gani as he and Saito found a cart and toke what they could scavenge from the inn and drove it to the gates. At the gates they found the staff, Ivy, and Jason waiting for them. "Thought you guys had died man" said Jason as he patted Saito and Gani on the back. "Where should we head?" said Ivy as she finally cleaned her axe. "We should head to Tarbes" said Saito as his dragon suddenly landed behind him. "Where have you been?" asked Saito. "I have been scouting the castle area, it seems news of this fight has been reported" said the dragon as Saito nodded. "We have been reported" said Saito as the others looked at him weirdly. "How do you know?" asked Jason as Saito remembered they didn't speak with animals like he did. "Oh, ummm just a feeling" said Saito as he told the people to move out to Tarbes. When morning came they finally made it to Tarbes. "By the way Siesta, I never asked you why you were back at the inn" said Saito as he rode on his dragon. "It's my vacation, so I have free time for a bit" said Siesta as she walked next to him. "I see, I wonder how Guiche is doing" said Saito out loud.

Guiche sneezed and he accidently knocked over his water and spilled it over his uniform getting laughs from everyone. "Must be a cold" said Guiche as he got up and when to his room to get a new outfit.

The headmaster sat at his desk and unrolled a message that he had gotten from the capital. It was four wanted poster signs for Saito, Ivy, Gani, and Jason. The message told him to post these in the main hall so that students would know to capture them if they ever showed up. The headmaster sighed and magically posted the posters. "What in blazes is going to happen now" said the Headmaster as he looked out of the window.

Lousie was walking down the main hall when she nearly got run over by flying signs send her tumbling into Guiche. "Hey!, watch it!" shouted Guiche as he got up and was about to walk away when he saw the sign. "Watch were you're going!" shouted Louise but she got no response. "Hey don't ignore me!" shouted Louise when she raised her wand, but suddenly stopped when she saw the sign. The sign said Wanted Alive: Saito Hiraga- For killing a noble's guards and attempted hit and run, Reward is five-thousand gold pieces, bring to castle in Tristan capital when captured. Guiche read the message over again just to make sure he read it right and ignored the other signs being put up. "Hmm, seems our friend is moving up in the world" said Guiche as he devised a way to contact Saito so he could ask him a few questions or capture him, whichever he felt like at the moment. Louise read the sign and a dark smile showed on her face. She would be the one to capture him she thought as she walked away to get ready.

The academy staff ran around and got breakfast ready, as soon as they finished, they walked down the main hall and suddenly saw the wanted posters of Saito, Ivy, Gani, and Jason. "Wonder what happened" asked the main chef as he and the other staff quickly walked back to the kitchen.

Kirche and Tabitha walked down the main hall and noticed the signs. "Whats this?" said Kirche as Tabitha reads her books right pass the signs. "Hey, Tabitha do you think we should try to catch them?" asked Kirche but she got no answer. "Tabitha?" said the woman as she turned to see Tabitha walking away. "Hey!, wait up!" shouted Kirche as she caught up to her friend.

After traveling through the woods Saito and the rest of the group finally came into view of Saito's and Siesta's home town… they walked right into a warzone.

"Look out!" shouted a villager as a fire ball hit behind them. "We can't hold them off, we got to run!" shouted another. "Right, let's go to the east emergency camp" shouted a bell ringer as he rang the bell for the east emergency camp. "Let's move it people!" shouted a man before he was hit in the back of the head with arrow. "What the hell..." muttered Saito as he looked at the carnage in front of him. Suddenly he was slapped in the back of the head by Jason. "Don't just stand there!" shouted Jason as the group move to the attackers. "We have to help them!"

Saito cut down the first attacker he saw. The attacker was armed with a short sword and his armor had the symbol of the nearby lord. "Why the hell are these guards attacking my village!" shouted Saito as he cut down more and more guards. "Don't know, but we got to hold them back until the villagers manage to escape!" shouted Gani as he pulled out his rapier and fought in the melee. Ivy charged with her axe and chopped a guy's head off. "One down!" shouted Ivy as she swung her axe around her. Jason raised his shield as arrows flew down in his area. "Arrows!" shouted Jason as the arrows pelted his shield. "Take cover!" shouted Saito as the arrows flew from everywhere, hitting the enemy soldiers. "Who's shooting?" asked Gani as the arrows finally stopped, leaving no enemy soldier standing. "Hopefully the villagers" said Saito as they left their cover. "I heard the bell ring for the east emergency camp" said Saito as the others nodded. "Follow me" said Saito as he walked to the east forest. When they reached the forest line they saw some villagers with bows hiding behind the trees. "What happened?" asked Saito when he saw the nearest archer. "Saito?!, what happened..." said the villager. "Well, today that noble attacked us, not sure why though, you might want to talk the mayor" said the villager as Saito nodded and made their way to the base camp. "Saito!" shouted Siesta's mother when she saw Saito walking to the main base camp gate. "What happened" said Saito as he hugged his step-mother. "Someone told the noble that we worshipped a different god, so he send troops to kill us..." said Saito's step mother as he nodded. "Where's Dad?" asked Siesta as she came up from behind part of the woods with everyone else. "Siesta?!, why are you both here?" asked Siesta's mother avoiding the question. "Noble threatened the inn, now I got a bounty on my head" said Saito. "Oh, dear...well come on in" said Siesta's mother as she turned around to walk back into the base camp. "Wait!, where's Dad!" shouted Siesta before her mother could leave. "He's...gone" said her mother as she quickly walked away. "What do you mean he's gone" said Siesta as she was about to chase her mother but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let us mourn yet, now, we have a lord to take care of" said Saito with the shadows covering his eyes so no one could see them. "Come on, let's get settled it's not safe to go back to the village right now" said Jason as the group nodded and spilt up. Saito walked alone towards the biggest tent and wasn't stopped when he walked into it. "Saito good of you to come" said a young man with a scar on his face. The man was surrounded by other leaders of his village, the militia leader, the farmer leader, and the building leader "Good day Yuri, so they finally figured out that we believed in a different god?" said Saito as Yuri nodded with a small frown on his face. "Don't know how they did, but they did" said Yuri. "Any idea's what to do now?" asked Saito. Yuri sighed as he put his head down, "Nope, I was hoping you had a idea" said Yuri as he looked up with a slight smile on his face. "Yes, in fact I do" said Saito. "Good, let's hear it" said Yuri. "First thought, I need to know what we have" said Saito as he looked around to the people at the meeting tent. "We still have forty militiamen with farming tools as weapons, twenty hunters with bows, and about five town guards in light armor and with assorted swords and spears still standing" said the Militia leader. "We have about three months of food stored up here" said the farming leader. "We have enough wood around here to build up a wall but I would suggest taking back the town so we have more facilities available to us" said the building commander. "Alright, I would like to all know your names before I continue" said Saito. "My name is Larks" said the Militia leader. "And their names are John and Paul" continued Larks as he first pointed to the farming leader and then the building leader. "Ok, my idea is to retake the town then take a attack force to the castle in this area" said Saito as there were instant revokes against his idea. "We would lost to many people" said Larks. "I know, that's why we will only be taking the hunters" said Saito as Larks was instantly confused. "They have about fifty mages, and two hundred knights, in that castle, how would you hope to take the castle with twenty hunters" said Larks. "Do we have any muskets?" asked Saito. "Muskets?, no but I know of a nearby base that could...have some weapons..." said Larks before he realized that the armory was lightly defended and could easily solve their weapon problem. "This is a risky idea" said Yuri who was listening the whole time. "I know, but I will win!" said Saito as he punched down on the table causing it to shake. "You ok Saito?" said Yuri as he noticed that Saito was angry. "Sorry...just need some time to get ready, I'll take that base on your order" said Saito as all the leaders looked at Yuri. Yuri sighed and nodded "Get them good and hard" said Yuri as he grinned. "Hope you're ready for a war though Saito" "I am"

Saito walked out of the tent with Larks as the rest of his monster hunting group ran up to him. "So what's going to happen?" said Gani as he looked expectantly at Saito. "Were going to take over a nearby armory" said Saito as everyone nodded. "Gani, can you train people with muskets?" asked Saito as Gani nodded. "Could do it in my sleep" said Gani. "Good, now we need to leave now" said Saito as he saw the moon start to rise. "Right behind ya" said Ivy as the monster hunting group left for the armory with two teams of carts behind them.

"Ok, what do you see Gani" said Saito as he and Gani sat in a tree with Gani looking though his makeshift scope. "About ten guards" said Gani. "Right, wait here" said Saito as he jumped down from the tree. "What's happening" said Jason. "Ten guards easily handled, now carts you stay here until I get back here, Ivy defend the carts" said Saito as everyone nodded. "Jason your with me and Gani" said Saito as he climbed back up the tree. "Come on Gani, were going in" said Saito as Gani nodded and jumped down pulling out his rapier. "Let's go" said Saito as Jason and Gani ran down the hill to the armory in the cover of darkness. Saito put his back to the wall and peeked around the corner of the building. "Derf, you sense anything?" whispered Saito. "A lone guard on this side of the compound around this corner" whispered Derf. "Ok, Gani take him out" whispered Saito as he looked away when Gani stabbed his rapier in the back of the guards neck making no sound. "Nine to go" said Jason as they round the corner hiding the guard's body by putting it behind a bush. "I wonder why they even built it like this?" said Jason as he looked around the compound's horrible defensive location. "Don't know, but were not taking it" said Gani as they walked into the building sneak killing three guys. "Almost done here" said Jason before another guard came in. Saito signaled them to take cover just as the guard turned their direction. "To close" whispered Saito as Gani preformed another silent kill. "Let's just hurry up and kill them" said Jason as they moved to the other side of the base. They quickly toke out the last five with a combanation of distractions and silent kills. "I'll get the carts" said Saito as Gani and Jason kept watch on top of a watchtower.

They came back in the morning with swords, shields, armor, muskets, ammo, and gun powder. "I see the mission was a success" said Yuri as the carts rolled into the base camp. "Yes, now, Larks ready your men, its time to take our homes back" said Saito as Larks nodded and rushed around getting the men ready. "Gani, you stay here and train the hunters with a musket" "Yes sir" said Gani with a grin leaving then turning around and giving a silly salute. Hope you know what you're doing Saito" said Ivy. "I hope so to" said Saito as he looked in the direction of his home.

**And the War has begun! Who will win? Tristan's forces or Saito's Rebellion stay tuned to find out.**

**Finally posted, sorry for a long long delay but I had projects and such to do for school hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. See ya soon.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Fight Begins

**Hello, thank you for reading my fan fiction and I hope you will enjoy this story again I am happy to have some feedback, and sorry again for any spelling or grammar errors. Enjoy :3**

Chapter 10: The Fight Begins

Saito watched the men put on the new gear and moved out with Larks behind him. "So, were just going to charge in there and hope to kill them all?" said Larks as they moved down the hill. "Pretty much, just stay behind me and you should be fine" said Saito as the men looked uneasy. They walked out of the forest and looked down on their homes. "What do you see?" said Larks as he climbed up the hill behind Saito. "About ten or something knights currently as he pointed to a knight on the watch tower and nine at the bottom of it eating some food that they had left behind. "Right, so charge?" said a Militia man. "Sure, let's go!" shouted Saito as he ran down the hill screaming bloody murder at the knights. Saito readied a jump just as the knights tried to get up. Saito jumped high into the air using his wind powers to blow himself higher. He could see the green hills in the distance and the base camp far into the woods. "Eartheon where are you" muttered Saito as he landed on a knight pinning him to the floor and stabbing Derf into the knight's face. When Saito got up off the knight, he looked down at the poor bastard's face. It had almost caved in and he could see the man's brain. Saito quickly turned around and sliced off a guard's head with Derf. "Another life taken" muttered Saito as he was attacked by two knights. Saito noted the knights were in heavy armor, one welded a sword and shield while another welded a lance. They charged at Saito with a killing intent that Saito noticed in their eyes. He jumped out of the way as they charged pass him. He landed gracefully on the hard stones that made up the village road as he looked at the two knights turn around and once again charge him. "Die!" shouted Saito as he leaped at him with Derf at his side. He launched himself off a broken table and cut off a knight's head with the other one saving himself in time by raising his shield. Saito quickly backed up and they began to circle each other, willing the other into attacking. Saito charged as he swung Derf with such force that the knight's shield broke in half. The knight swung back with his sword but was blocked by Derf. The guard tried to push Saito back with his blade, but Saito spun to the right with Derf and cut the knight in half with the blade. While Saito had been fighting some of the knights, the militia had finally made it down the hill and attacked the rest of the knights. The knights bodies laid dead on the cold stone streets as Saito looked around seeing that the town was in pretty good condition. Saito walked down the cold streets as he suddenly noticed that clouds had gathered overhead, almost as if to watch the fight go down. Saito sighed as he walked around the street corner, and saw dead villagers of all ages. He looked at his feet and saw a young kid that looked only to be five years old. He when down on one knee and moved away the kid's blood covered hair. He saw the terrified look on the face. Saito closed the poor kid's eyes and got up. He started walking forward again, he was looking for his step-dad, that old fart had been the best thing he had to a father, when he had heard his step mother say that he was gone, Saito knew he was dead. Saito walked into his old home as he looked at the living room. He rembered how he and Siesta used to play together in here so much. He saw the dining table and saw everyone sitting their having fun and eating together. Saito sighed and found some rags and cleaned Derf with it. Saito walked into the backyard to see it filled with arrows. He looked at a training dummy that Saito had set up with the help of his step dad. Saito looked around and saw flowers that his step-mom had planted in her garden. Saito walked behind a bush and saw his step-father laying dead with arrows coming out of his body. Saito closed his eyes but quickly opened them again, this is war, he had to be prepared for things like this. "I'm sorry" muttered Saito as he closed the man's eyes. Saito let some tears fall as he heard the backdoor open behind him. "Saito?, are you ok?" asked Siesta as she quickly ran down the wooden porch to Saito. "Siesta, wait, you might not want to see this" said Saito as he got up. "No, I have to see it" said Siesta as Saito nodded and moved away from the dead body of his step-father. "Oh, dear" said Siesta as tears filled her eyes. She started sobbing were she was standing and Saito hugged her tight. Siesta hugged him with her iron grip and started sobbing hard on his shirt. "It's going to get better, Siesta just remember that" muttered Saito as he let Siesta cry onto his shirt. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Siesta finally let go. "Sorry" she muttered as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry about" said Saito as he looked back at the town square. "Let's go back to the town square" said Saito as he toke Siesta's hand and pulled her back to the house and out to the town square. When they arrived they saw that most of the bodies had been covered up and were ready for transport to the graves. The graves was a spot that only the people of Tarbes knew about, they buried their dead their and did all their ceremonies in secret there. Saito let Siesta hold his hand as he led them to the meeting floor. "Everyone quiet down!" shouted Yuri as he tried to quiet everyone down. "Saito!, there you are!" shouted Jason as he patted the kid on the back totally ignoring the fact that he and Siesta had a downcast look on their faces. "Can you leave us alone, please" said Saito in a quiet voice as Jason suddenly noticed the difference in his tone. "Ok, just let us know when you're ok" said Jason as he walked away leaving Saito and Siesta. "He should really just tell her he likes her" muttered Jason as he looked at the way they looked at each other and walked away humming a small tune from a song he heard as a kid. Siesta's mother found them in the back of the crowd listening to what the mayor Yuri was saying. She rushed up to Saito and hugged him. "Thank, god your ok" said his step-mom as she held him tight. Saito stood there kind of dead, he looked around and saw the same faces, that he saw as a kid. They all had the same look of fear and panic on them. Saito finally started listening to Yuri as the meeting began. "We have our village back but what now, they will probably try to retake it" said Larks as most of the militia members nodded. "We have enough food for about four months, so we should go back to the fields and collect the rest of the food, if there is any left" said John the farming leader as the farmers agreed with him. "Ok, John you take some villagers and get the food" said Yuri as John nodded and left. "Paul, what can we build that may hold off against attacks" asked Yuri as he turned the building commander. "We have enough wood for a basic wall, and maybe some spiked pit falls" said Paul as Yuri nodded and gave him permission to do so. "Alright then, Saito how are your 'musketeers doing?" asked Yuri as he looked at Saito for a answer. "Ask Gani, he's the one teaching them" said Saito when suddenly a loud bang was heard overhead. "What's up!" shouted Gani as he walked up from behind a the crowd of people with twenty hunters with muskets behind him. "Gani please don't scare us like that you almost gave me a heart attack" said Saito as he sweatdroped. "So, even the great magic warrior was spooked, it's the end of the world" laughed Gani as he did a fake fear face. Jason, Ivy, and Saito sighed at their friend's face when Yuri coughed behind them. "Right, Gani how's training" said Yuri as Gani became serious again. "We need about a week before these guys are ready at least" said Gani in a serious voice as he leaned back on a wooden house. "Ok, how long till the next attack" said Larks as everyone turned to Saito. "Sorry, I have no idea" said Saito before Eartheon came crashing down in front of him. "Eartheon where were you!" shouted Saito as he hugged his dragon the best he could. "I have been scouting the terrain around the lords castle" said Eartheon through the link they shared. "I have found hills to the north of the castle that could provide is with a height advantage, the plains to the front and left of it are too risky to charge in, and the forest to the right could easily be burned down" Saito nodded and asked if there was anyone coming their way to attack. "There are scouts coming to maybe reinforce the numbers here, they seem to be coming in waves of 10 knights and a mage every day." said Eartheon. "So in a week they should be down seventy knights and seven mages" said Saito as he pondered this. "After about a week they will recall a force I believe so that's when they may know something is wrong" said Larks as everyone around him nodded. "Right then, we will hold this village till the musketeers are ready then" said Saito as everyone nodded. "Let's kill us a lord" said Gani giving Saito and the rest a thumbs up, causing Saito, Jason, and Ivy to once again sigh as they split up for the long week ahead of them. Only to not notice the dragon flying above them.

Kirche and Tabitha flew above Tarbes on Tabitha's nature dragon looking down at the crowd in the square. "I wonder what their saying" said Kirche out loud when she noticed Saito talking to what seemed like the leader. Tabitha raised her staff and told her dragon to hover before she used her wind magic to make their voices fly up to her. "...how are your musketeers doing" started a voice. "Ask Gani, he's the one teaching them" said a voice that sounded like Saitos. "Musketeers?" asked Kirche as she thought of trained people with those muskets. "Not trained yet" said Tabitha as she started to fly them back to the capital. "Where are you going" asked Kirche as she looked at Tabitha. "Warn" was all Tabitha said as they flew away.

Guiche watched from a tree and tried to listen in. "Damn, I can't hear anything from here" said Guiche as he tried to listen in on the conversation. Due to some 'sources' he had obtained through means he rather not say, he had found out that Saito and the other's had fled to Tarbes. "Verdandi can you hear them" asked Guiche as he jumped down off the tree to his mole. The mole shoke its head and Guiche sighed. "Guess we should call this a day" said Guiche as he started to walk away only to be stopped by a axe blade at his neck. "What are you doing here" asked a female voice as the mole dug itself into the ground. "Ummm no reason" said Guiche as he swallowed and tried to back up only to feel his feet frozen due to shock. "Come with me" said the voice as he was painfully grabbed and dragged to Tarbes. "What have I gotten myself into" muttered Guiche as he was dragged. "What was that you said!" shouted the voice. "Nothing!" he shouted back as he started sweat dropping like crazy and kept silent for once in his life.

Saito was cooking up a strategy when Ivy kicked in the door and threw one of the mages he knew into the room. "Guiche is that you?" asked Saito slightly shocked. Guiche quickly composed himself and tried to unsuccessfully wipe the dirt off his school uniform. "Hey Satio, you know there's a bounty on you and your teams heads right?" said Guiche as Saito nodded. "I came here with a challenge" said Guiche as Saito perked up in interest. "What is this challenge" asked Saito as Ivy came and stood next to him. "If one of your people can beat me, I will join this fight on your side" said Guiche as Saito nodded his head for him to continue. "But if you lose, you have to come with me quietly" said Guiche as Saito though this over. "Alright, Ivy your fighting him" said Saito as Ivy looked shocked. "Me?, but if I lose your going to be captured" said Ivy as everyone nodded. "How can we even trust you will keep your word" said Larks as everyone looked at the noble with pure hate. "Well I can't say noble's honor because you would all just scoff at that so, I just say as a favor for Saito who spared my life once." said Guiche as Saito nodded. "If you don't keep your promise though, I'll kill you myself" said Saito as Guiche sweat dropped. "Right, we duel now?" asked Guiche. "BRING IT ON!" shouted Ivy as she slammed her hand on the table. "Ok, let's go out to the square then" said Saito as everyone followed him back out into the cold square. "Everyone get in your positions" said Saito as the two opponents when to opposite sides of the square. "Ready!, BEGIN!" shouted Saito as the two fighters charged at each other. "Protect me my Valkyries" said Guiche as he let loose three petals and three bronze Valkyries appeared on the cold stone road. "That all you got" said Ivy as he smacked a golem so hard that it fell apart. "Woah, I knew she was strong but that strong I had no idea" said Gani as he popped up behind Saito scaring him again. "I told you to stop scaring me like that" shouted Saito as he when back to watching the match with Gani giggling behind him and saying "Such a kid." Ivy smacked her axe against another bronze golem only to be deflected by its shield. "These things are tough" thought Ivy as Guiche summoned more of them for her to fight. "How many dam petals does that rose have" shouted Ivy in annoyance as she slammed her axe into a golem. "Look out behind you!" shouted Saito as two golems attacked her from behind. Ivy was about to turn with her axe but her weapon was suddenly grabbed by the golem she just hit and she couldn't move it. "Damn" she thought as she let go of her axe and jumped out of the way. "Surrender now and I might just let you walk away unharmed" said Guiche with a smirk on his face. "Never!" shouted Ivy as she was cornered by ten golems. They all attacked her at once. She was able to avoid the first few hits but they kept attacking and soon she was getting hit from all angles. She finally was able to roll from under and golem and run to the center of the arena. Guiche had summoned another five golems in front of him but he was starting to look slightly tired. Not that it mattered. Ivy was bleeding from multiple wounds around her body. "I'm going to feel that in the mourning" muttered Ivy as Guiche once again asked her to surrender. "I'll give you one more chance to give up" said Guiche as his golems surrounded her with their weapons raised to strike. Ivy looked to the floor and was still for a few moments. "Giving up?" asked Guiche with a smirk on his face. "I hoped that I wouldn't have to do this" muttered Ivy as she put on gloves from the belt on her waist. "What are you doing?" asked Guiche confused. "Signing your doom" muttered Ivy as she put on the brown leather gloves. "Attack!" shouted Guiche as the golems charged. "SECRET ART: Dragon's Fury!" shouted Ivy as she nearly doubled her speed. "What is this?" asked Guiche as a golem was punched high into the air. Ivy's fists glowed as she punched the golems breaking them seemingly with ease. "What's that?" asked Saito as he watched Ivy fighting with her fists. "That is Ivy's family's martial art, it gives the user a huge power boost but, she can only hold it for at most two minutes, after that... her body will shut down for at least a day" said Jason as Saito and Gani continued to look at her in shock. Ivy did a vicious front kick and sent another golem high into the air. She was sweating like crazy though and predicted she could only hold out for a least one more minute at the most. Ivy looked at a golem swinging a sword at her, she quickly ducked and let the sword pass her head by a inch at least, she quickly grabbed the golem by its head and picked it up. "Taste this!" she shouted as she quickly spun with the golems whole body and threw it at Guiche who got hit in the face with it. "5...4...3.." muttered Jason as Ivy let out a cheer. "1" said Jason as Ivy finally fell to the floor and Saito and Gani quickly helped her to a nearby house to rest and get bandaged. Saito quickly ran back outside onto the road to check on Guiche who was still in a huge daze. "You ok?" asked Saito worried for his friends health. "I'll do that later mommy" said Guiche in a slow voice as he fell back on the road. "I'll take that as a no..." said Saito as he helped his friend to the same house Ivy was in and laid him down on the rug. Jason walked into the room and noticed Guiche on the floor. "Want me to check him?" asked Jason as Saito nodded. Jason walked across the room and sat down next to Guiche checking him for any injuries that needed medical attention. After a while Jason finally looked up and said "He's alright, just a nasty bump in the head that's all" said Jason as Saito looked worried. "Do you think he has a chance of losing memoires?" asked Saito. "Nope not that I can see" said Jason as he walked away leaving Saito think about a Guiche with no memories. Saito decided to walk around Tarbes just to see how the construction of the wall was doing. Right when he got out though a sentry on top of a watch tower shouted that the next wave was coming from the north. "Here I go" said Saito as he pulled Derf from the scabbard on his back and ran towards the north of the village.

Ivy dreamed she was floating in darkness. "Where am I!" she shouted into the never ending darkness. She looked around again and she was suddenly falling into a black void. "This is a dream" she muttered to herself to keep clam. She closed her eyes and focused to keeping herself from screaming. When she finally landed she quickly got back up and opened her eyes. She was once again back in the time she was a little girl and her mother and father were still alive. "Father!, Mother!" she shouted as she hugged them. "My my look at how much how have grown" said her mother as she returned the hug. Ivy looked finally stopped hugging her mother and ran up to her dad. "Dad can I learn yet!" Ivy shouts as she hugs her dad's legs. "Yes, I think you're ready" she says as he leads them to Ivy's favorite place in the whole world the dojo that her family had for generations. It trained people to fight with swords, fists, and such but she would be learning her families secret art at long last. Time seemed to pass within seconds as the Ivy now saw herself grow up in the dojo. She saw herself training hard to master the axe as her mother watched from the sidelines. Then she saw herself a few years older sitting in front of her father, they were training her body to handle one of the secret arts. "Now remember Ivy" said her father as Ivy looked at him. "You must not use this art unless there is no choice left" said her father as he told her that this was a last stand thing. "Your body would be too tired to continue to fight after a few minutes of this so be careful said her father as Ivy nodded. Finally she saw herself the same age as she was now, the dojo was burning with most of the students and her mother and father still inside it. Ivy held her axe on a hill nearby as she watched some of those damn mages burn the home she had for most of her life. "Why..." she muttered as she turned around and walked away already starting to put a mental block on the memory. The nobles had her home burned and almost everyone killed, almost...she was the only one that survived that day. "I still don't know why they burned my home" muttered Ivy as she finally woke up with a start. She was sweating heavily and she quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes. She usually slept like this every night, but this time it was strongly more detailed. "I need some air" muttered Ivy as she tried to get up only to fall back onto the bed. "Come on Ivy, you've felt worst" said Ivy as she talked to herself. She finally got up with the bed as support and slowly made her way to the door. The room was rather nice with a bed on one side of the wall, a drawer next to it, a chest at the foot of the bed and a window next to it. Ivy sighed and walked out of the room and into the hallway. She turned a corner and looked into the living room. She saw that mage she was fighting earlier sitting on the chair drinking a cup of tea. "Hello, I hope my Valkyries weren't to much of a problem for you" said Guiche as Ivy sat down on the chair next to him. "They were really, you're the first person though in a long time that made me use my secret art" said Ivy as she played with her hair to relax. "I see well it seems we will be working together now" said Guiche as Ivy realized that Guiche was now joining up with them. "I seems so" said Ivy as they watched the roaring fire place that Jason must of lit. "This is kind of nice" said Guiche as they sat there all quiet. "Yeah, it is" said Ivy as she turned her head to say something else only to stop once she noticed that he was looking at her to. They were quiet for a while just staring at each other. "Umm, right then good job in the fight" muttered Ivy as they both quickly looked away from each other blushing. He's kind of cute thought Ivy as she blushed at the thought. She's not that bad looking thought Guiche before he suddenly shook his head telling himself that he should only be having these thoughts for Montmorency, but he couldn't help but turn his head to look at her. "This is going to be a long week" they both muttered at the same time.

**Finished, at last. Stay tuned for the next one now then what does everyone think of Guiche X OC(Ivy) that is going to be a pairing in this story so yeah...hopefully something will become of this. Anyways see ya next time. Peace.**


	12. Chapter 11: A Pink Invasion?

Chapter 11: A Pink Invasion?

Saito wiped the sweat off his head as the corpses of dead knights, and a mage were carried away to be burned. Saito looked a Derf who was covered fully in blood, thankfully none of the blood on his chain mail and clothing were his own or his allies. "This was a little too easy, don't you think?" said Saito as he looked around for anything he could have missed. "Yeah, now that you mention it your right" said Derf as he tried to sense anyone who wasn't an ally around the area. "I don't feel anything" said Derf as Satio nodded and proceeded to walk back to the village.

"So how did it go?" asked Yuri the mayor of the village as he saw Satio and the rest of the militia squad come back. "Pretty well, no loses on our side and the enemy was completely destroyed" said Larks the militia leader as everyone including Saito nodded. "Well we have the rest of the time off, and the traps, walls, and musketeers are going to be finished this week" said Yuri as everyone nodded. "Have a nice break!" said Yuri as he walked back to the town hall for some much needed rest. "I'm going to check up on Ivy and Guiche" said Saito to Larks as he walked away. Saito walked down the cold stone road as he relived what it had looked like just a day ago. "All those dead..." muttered Saito as he quickly removed the memory from his head. He couldn't afford to lose his cool yet, there was a time for it after the fight, if they win...or not. Saito made it to the house he had put Ivy and Guiche in and knocked on the door, if one of them was up someone should open the door. The door slowly opened and revealed Guiche who looked a lot better."Hey Guiche, whats up" said Satio as Guiche invited him in. "Not much, how did your fight go?" said Guiche as Saito wondered if the blond mage could read minds, he had been knocked out when the enemies were sighted for crying out loud. "No, I can't read minds" said Guiche as Saito was silent. "Yes, I'm sure" said Guiche as he give off a small laugh. "Anyways, it went pretty well said Saito as he sat down and noticed Ivy in the living room. "Hey Ivy how are you" said Saito as Ivy turned around. "I'm doing fine, just a bit tired still" said Ivy as she sat down. "That's great" said Saito as the three of them sat down around the fireplace. "Where's Jason" asked Saito as they both shoke their heads, signaling they didn't know. This is the time people considered... the calm before the storm.

Jason was what people called a worrier. He worried about nearly everything, be it losing something or doing the wrong thing. This time he was worried about Gani, the musket kid teaching the hunters. He was worried that he would make a mistake with the muskets or something like that. Anyways he watched as Gani lead the men in drills, shooting, reloading, and aiming. Those were the most simplest things taught. Gani noticed Jason and waved, giving the older man a funny salute. Yup, this was the reason he was worried about Gani, his immaturity, might just be the thing that will get the kid killed one day.

Tabitha and Kirche were flying silently in the sky as they flew back towards the capital. Kirche finally couldn't stand the silence and asked "What are we doing?" Tabitha sighed and told her once again that they were going to warn the queen about the people that were being trained in the use of a musket. "Oh, if their untrained why do we have to worry about them" said Kirche as she couldn't really care about a few muskets. I mean if you were a mage you could just block them with magic...right? Anyways Tibitha just went silent after that and continued to fly. After a while Tabitha's reflexes saved her life. She quickly moved her dragon to the right, as a blur flew pass them, if they had stayed in that spot the blur could have killed them. The attacker quickly turned around and stood in front of them. "Earth Nature Dragon" said Tabitha as she used one hand to take hold of the staff she had attached to her back. Kirche quickly followed her friends lead and toke out her wand. Tabitha blew a gust of wind to help move her dragon around the one blocking their path but it seemed to know what they wanted and continued to block them. "Hey Tabitha" said Kirche as she blew a wave of fire at it only for it to be barely out of range. "Yes?" said Tabitha as she tried to maneuver around the dragon, failing every time. "Doesn't that dragon look familiar?" said Kirche. "Familiar..." said Tabitha as she thought about it, where would we see another dragon...then she remembered, that boy that had summoned a dragon before she did, it had the same green color. "It's Saito's dragon" said Tabitha. "Oh yeah!" said Kirche as she remembered the boy. "Look out" said Tabitha as Saito's dragon moved in for the attack.

Louise was on a carriage to the capital, she had to catch that commoner, she thought as she started to hear the sounds of the city. She waited in the carriage until it finally arrived at the city. "I'll be fine from here" she said as the driver opened the door for her. The driver nodded and quickly left the city. Louise walked around the city for a while until she found it, the Charming Fairies Inn. She had found out that Siesta had not returned from her 'vacation' and assumed that Saito had either come with her, or she joined him. Louise found out that the maids family worked here..., only problem was it was completely trashed, and closed for good. "Maybe they went back to their home town" said Louise as she called for the nearest carriage to Tarbes.

Saito walked out of the house and made his way to the main gate, there wasn't really much to do so he looked for Siesta. He ran down the cold stone road and quickly made a turn to Siesta's and her family's house, or his house. He opened the door and looked inside and saw Siesta sleeping on a chair near the burned out fireplace. "Guess she must be exhausted" whispered Saito as he slowly went to his room and found a blanket. He walked back into the living room and slowly put the blanket around Siesta, who in turn smiled and wiggled into the blanket. "Sweet dreams" whispered Saito as he kissed Siesta on the forehead. He slowly back away from Siesta and walked out the door to the cold day outside. "You know" said Saito as he looked at the village from where he was standing. "What?" asked Derf. "Its moments like this, that make me happy to protect such a wonderful place." said Saito as Derf stayed silent

A guard stood on top of the new wooden gate as he noticed a carriage heading towards him. "Carriage sighted!" shouted the guard as other militia members and a few armored in knight armor ran towards the front of the gate. The carriage stopped in front of them as one of the armored soldiers stepped forward. "State you business here!" said the guard as the men behind him waited. A figure stepped out of the carriage and the men relaxed as he figure looked to be of a little girls. "I ask you again to state your business" said the guard putting his hand to the sword at his belt."Get out of my way!" was the only thing the guard heard before him and the other guards near him were blown away by a explosion.

Saito was watching the village when a sudden explosion rocked his feet. "What the hell!" shouted Saito as he shaking stopped. "That wasn't a earthquake, it was a magic explosion!" shouted Derf as another explosion destroyed the west wooden gate. "Damn, I didn't think the enemy would attack so soon!" shouted Saito as he ran towards the ruins of the gate as men started to fall in behind him. "What's going on!" shouted a man behind Saito as they ran down the street towards the ruins of the west gate. "Magical attack, maybe some mages" said Saito as the men nodded and prepared for a long and hard fight. When they arrived they were surprised to see a little girl with pink hair. "Hey you, did you see what happened!" shouted Saito before he remembered a girl from his old class, the failure, the one he vowed to get revenge on for the time that he was knocked out, the pink haired girl named Louise. "Careful, she's got powerful explosions so split up!" shouted Saito as a explosion almost hit him and the people behind him. "Come with quietly!" shouted the pink haired mage as another explosion destroyed a house next to him. "Hey stop that!" shouted Saito as he avoided the pieces of wood that were blown towards him. "Just come with me then. so I can capture you!" continued Louise as she started to blow up the road and the buildings near him, the guards had fallen back to get some bows to at least have some range attack against the mage. "Damn it!" shouted Saito as a explosion landed in front of him, making him unable get closer to attack. "Get out of the way Saito ill handle this!" shouted a familiar voice. Saito quickly jumped out of the way as a speeding rock came out of nowhere and hit the pink haired mage right in the arm. "What the hell" shouted Louise as she rubbed the spot on her arm that the rock had hit. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to surrender" said Guiche as he walked up next to Saito with his wand out. "Thanks" said Saito as Louise tried to form words. "W-what are you doing here!" shouted Louise at Guiche as he readied his wand. "I'm afraid I can't answer that question" said Guiche. "But I have to ask you to give up". "Never" said Louise as she pointed her wand and caused a explosion but was blocked a wall of earth coming out of the ground. "A failure like you could never hurt a noble like me!" shouted Guiche mocking the pink mage. "Come my Valkyries!" shouted Guiche as he used his rose to summon five armored golems. "Attack!" shouted Guiche as he jumped behind one of the golems. The other four attacked as Louise quickly used a explosion to destroy one of them. The other three quickly attacked with their assortment of weapons and knocked her out in one blow. "That was rather easy" said Saito as he had expected a bigger challenge from the pink haired mage. "Why didn't you use your magic?" asked Guiche as Saito said that he wanted to test out his skills against a mage. "Guess you need more practice then" said Guiche as he helped moved the rubble away from what was left of the area. "Yeah" said Saito as he looked in teh direction of the lord's castle.

**Sorry about the long wait..., Summer is more busy then school now...**


End file.
